Ceux de la race humaine
by Para-San
Summary: Après 10 ans à croire qu'elle est la fille de Raoul, Camélia apprend que son père se nomme en fait Erik... A la mort de Christine, Erik apprend qu'il a une fille. Père et fille saurontils s'entendre ? Saurontils former une vraie famille ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Note de l'auteure_:** Je dédie cette fic à **Vi la Gorgone Aveugle**, donc c'est _**l'anniversaire **_le 7 septembre ! Un gros 21 ans !!! Bonne fête !!!!!! Mes multiples personnalités et moi te souhaitons de passer une superbe journée, en espérant que ce (**petit**) cadeau (de 44 pages Word et deux semaines d'écritures !) te fera plaisir ! Pour ce qui est des droits d'auteurs... Le fanôme, notre cher Erik, ne m'appartient pas, mais à Gaston Leroux (bien qu'il vive dans la tête de Vivi maintenant !). Hélène Adam a été inspirée du personnage du forum Marauders Time, la gorgone Hélène Omorca Adam Desmarais, interprété par Vivi ! Comme une Gorgone n'a pas vraiment sa place dans le monde du fantôme, j'ai un peu modifier le personnage, mais j'espère que la psychologie du personnage ressemble un peu... Camélia appartient à Debbie-the-fairy, et vous pouvez la retrouver dans La nuit n'est pas si triste, dans la catégorie du Fantôme aussi. Quant à Sélias, il est à moi, bien qu'il soit inspiré, à la base, d'un personnage de Harry Potter... mais que finalement, le produit fini ne ressemble plus du tout.

Bonne lecture à tous, et j'espère que tu va aimer ton cadeau Vi...

**Ceux de la race humaine **

Dans une chambre richement meublé d'un manoir français, une jeune dame était étendue sur le lit, et tenait la main de son époux.

-Cher ami… Promettez-moi de veiller sur elle…

-Je vous le promets, Christine…

-Ne le laissez pas l'avoir… Qu'il ne sache même pas son existence…

-Non, jamais.

-Veillez sur elle… Veillez sur notre enfant… Mon bonheur fut auprès de vous deux… Je vous aime, Raoul…

-Gardez vos forces, Christine !

-Il est trop tard, cher Raoul… Je sens les anges venir me chercher… Je vais retrouver mon père… Il me semble entendre son violon… Attendez-moi, mon père !

Quelques instants plus tard, la vicomtesse Christine de Chagny, autrefois Christine Daaé, la célèbre cantatrice de l'Opéra Garnier, rendit l'âme. Le vicomte éclata en sanglots, et prostré sur le bord du lit de sa défunte épouse, laissa place à son désespoir, ignorant la petite fille en larmes dans le coin de la chambre. L'enfant ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la morte, mais ses cheveux étaient bruns et non blonds, et ses yeux avaient l'étrange éclat de l'or en fusion. Après un moment, Raoul finit par se lever, et en se tournant, il remarqua l'enfant. Il appela une servante.

-Appelez le cimetière. Que tout soit vite terminé. Je n'ai pas la force de laisser les choses traîner… Et emmener Mademoiselle Camélia à sa chambre. Elle ressemble trop à Christine, voir son image me fait souffrir. Que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'elle.

-Père ! pleura la petite fille. Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi rester avec vous ! Ne me laissez pas ! Mère est partie, mon cœur est blessé ! Ne le piétinez pas plus !

-Silence ! Pars, Camélia… Pars, et laisses-moi seul avec ma Christine chérie…

La servante emmena l'enfant en pleurs qui appelait son père avec cris et sanglots. Une fois seule dans sa chambre, la petite de 9 ans éclata en sanglots. On entendit ses cris dans tout le manoir, ainsi que le bruit des objets qui se cassaient en percutant les murs. Les serviteurs étaient bien tristes. Leur maîtresse bien-aimée, si bonne et si généreuse avec eux tous, venaient de rendre l'âme, alors qu'elle n'avait que 25 ans, et le maître, dans sa douleur, repoussait leur unique enfant au lieu de partager avec elle cette peine immense. Quant à la petite maîtresse, ainsi privée de sa mère, et repoussée de ce père qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment porté attention, qu'allait-il arriver de cette enfant si vive et si maligne, que tous les serviteurs aimaient dans cette maison ?

Oui, au manoir de Chagny, on vivait de bien tristes moments…

O o O

Malgré le mauvais goût de cette situation, les serviteurs du manoir exécutèrent les ordres de leur maître, et préparèrent cette nouvelle cérémonie de mariage. Cette demoiselle Maria semblait avoir réussit a soigné le cœur meurtris de Raoul, depuis la mort de Christine. Ce mariage était précipité, et plusieurs en parlaient dans la région, mais qu'y pouvaient-ils ?

De plus, les serviteurs regrettaient la façon dont la petite Camélia était traitée. Pauvre enfant. On ne pouvait la laisser sortir de ses appartements que pour aller à l'école, aux repas et une heure le soir, où elle devait aller au salon et tenir compagnie à demoiselle Maria, qui ne cessait de critiquer l'éducation de l'enfant.

Enfin, la cérémonie eu lieu. Jamais on ne vit une enfant aussi inexpressive au mariage de son père. Dans sa petite robe blanche, Camélia était ravissante, mais son visage sans expression, figé dans l'indifférence la plus totale, laissa tous les convives inquiets. Cette enfant était-elle malade ? On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que sa nouvelle mère s'inquiète, mais dame Maria n'en avait cure. De par les domestiques, on avait apprit que depuis la mort de sa mère et le rejet de son père, l'enfant n'avait plus dis un mot.

Tout cela était très inquiétant… Et Raoul qui ne lui jetait même pas un regard… Certes, sa ressemblance avec la défunte vicomtesse pouvait le blesser, mais ce n'était pas la faute de l'enfant !

O o O

Ce soir-là, la nouvelle vicomtesse prit place dans le fauteuil de la défunte Christine et soupira d'aise. Elle était bien chez elle. Dans un coin du salon, Camélia la regardait avec les yeux pleins de haine.

-Oh, toi ! Retourne à ta chambre ! Qu'attends-tu ? De recevoir la ceinture ?!

Camélia se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de quitter le salon. Maria soupira et se positionna plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Trois mois s'était passé depuis son mariage avec Raoul, et depuis trois mois, l'enfant la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait l'impression de voir, lorsque l'enfant posait ses yeux dorés sur elle, le regard de la défunte vicomtesse la fixer.

Raoul entra dans le salon et trouva son épouse perdue dans ses pensées. Jamais il ne pourrait aimer Maria autant que Christine, mais il lui fallait un fils pour la perpétuité de son nom…

-Maria ? A quoi pensez-vous ?

-A Camélia… Cette enfant me donne froid dans le dos. Ne serait-il pas possible de l'envoyer dans un pensionnat ?

-Pourquoi cela ?

-J'ai l'impression de voir votre défunte épouse me fixer et me juger, de ces étranges yeux dorés… A ce sujet, comment peut-elle avoir les yeux dorés, quand Christine avait les yeux bleus, et vous bruns ?

-Parce qu'en réalité, Camélia n'est pas ma fille…

-Que dites-vous ?

-Vous avez entendu parler des évènements survenus à l'Opéra Garnier, il y a 10 ans, maintenant…

-A propos de ce Fantôme, et de la chanteuse Daaé ?

-Oui…

-Comme tout le monde. Vous n'oubliez pas que ma cousine Carlotta y a perdu son fiancé…

-Cette chanteuse, c'était Christine.

-Vous vous moquez de moi.

-Christine Daaé était le nom de ma femme avant notre mariage. Ce fantôme existe vraiment, Maria… Il porte le nom d'Erik. C'est un homme horrible, avec un visage à faire peur, mais dont l'esprit fou est encore plus terrible que son faciès. Il a enlevé Christine, après l'avoir rendu a moitié folle, afin d'en faire sa cadavérique épouse… Nous avons faillis mourir dans les sous terrains de l'opéra. Contre notre liberté et nos vies sauves, Christine du sacrifier une nuit de sa vie à cet homme… Nous avons ensuite pu nous enfuir, et 9 mois plus tard, Camélia était parmi nous… Christine, tout en aimant sa fille, la craignait. Cet enfant a un regard trop sérieux, et elle semblait voir ce fou la regarder tristement a travers les yeux de la petite. Et moi, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux cesser de penser qu'elle est la chair et le sang de cet homme qui a faillit causer notre perte…

Maria resta un moment pensive, puis se leva pour s'agenouiller devant Raoul et de prendre ses mains.

-Raoul… De notre bonheur à tous deux dépend votre décision… Il vous semble voir cet homme qui fut votre rival, et il me semble voir cette femme qui fut votre épouse… Cette enfant doit quitter cette maison.

-Je ne peux ! Je l'ai promis à Christine…

-Cette enfant fera le malheur de cette maison, Raoul ! Nous ne pouvons la laisser gâcher notre union… Ne souhaitez-vous pas former un nouveau bonheur, avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que si…

-Alors l'enfant doit partir.

O o O

Mme Giry sursauta lorsque la porte de sa classe s'ouvrit. N'était-ce pas Raoul de Chagny, et la petite Camélia ? Comme tous, elle avait eu vent des tracas de la famille Chagny, mais n'y pouvais rien…

-Monsieur de Chagny ?

-Bonjour, Mme Giry.

-J'ai appris pour Christine… Vous me voyez bien triste de tout cela…

-Oui, je le conçois. Après la mort de la maman Valérius, c'est vous qui vous êtes occupés d'elle…

-Oui… Est-ce bien la petite Camélia ?

-C'est bien elle, en effet. Mme Giry, je dois vous parler, c'est de toute urgence…

-A quel sujet ?

- Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Qui donc ?

-Ce fantôme, ce… Erik !

O o O

Erik, suite aux évènements de Garnier, n'était pas mort tel que le message dans le journal semblait l'annoncer… Mme Giry l'avait aidé à s'installer dans une petite maison à l'extérieur de Paris, et il tentait d'apprivoiser les environs. Pourtant, les gens se méfiaient encore de cet homme masqué aux accents de douleurs dans sa magnifique voix. C'est pourquoi ce matin-là, il fut surpris d'entendre cogner à sa porte. Il se leva rapidement, enfila son masque et un peignoir noir, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il soupira en voyant Mme Giry… avant de rester sans voix en croissant deux yeux dorés le regarder avec frayeur.

O o O

-Et vous dites que cette enfant qui dort présentement sur mon canapé est… ma fille.

-C'est ce que Raoul de Chagny m'a en effet certifié. Et en voyant les yeux de la petite, je ne peux douter de cette affirmation. Vous avez une fille, Erik.

-Mais… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit… ?

-Je l'ignorais, sinon je vous en aurais parlé, vous le savez bien… Vous étiez «mort», Christine ne pensa donc pas qu'il fut possible de vous mettre au courant… Le vicomte a toujours soupçonné votre survie, mais cette idée l'effrayait. De plus, vous connaissez la noblesse. Si le bruit avait couru que Camélia n'était pas sa fille, la famille entière aurait été victime de brimades.

-Et maintenant…

-Maintenant, Raoul s'est remarié, et n'étant pas sa fille, Christine n'étant plus, il n'a plus aucune raison de garder la petite.

-Savait-elle qu'elle n'était pas sa fille ?

-Elle l'a apprit il y a deux jours, en même temps que moi, lorsque le vicomte est venu me voir afin de savoir où vous étiez. Évidemment, je n'ai pas voulu lui dire où vous habitiez, je suis donc partie aussitôt en calèche avec la petite, et nous voilà !

-Comment l'a-t-elle prit ?

-Mal, vous le devinez… Il faudra apprendre à vivre ensembles, tous les deux.

-Mais… Je ne saurais être un père !

-Il vous faudra l'apprendre.

Après quelques paroles d'encouragement, Mme Giry se leva. La route était longue jusqu'à l'Opéra où elle enseignait toujours la danse aux petits rats. Erik resta un moment à regarder la petite dormir. Elle ressemblait tant à sa Christine… Il alla chercher une couverture, et couvrit la petite, avant de retourner à son lit. Dehors, le coq chanta…

O o O

Erik ouvrit lentement les yeux… et poussa un cri en voyant deux yeux dorés le regarder, au pied de son lit. La fillette sursauta et recula, avant de percuter l'armoire derrière elle.

-Mordiou ! Camélia ! Est-ce que ça va ?!?

La fillette hocha la tête et se rapprocha lentement. Puis, lentement, sa petite main se leva, et elle pointa du doigt le visage d'Erik. Aussitôt, il se retourna et mit son masque qui traînait sur sa table de chevet.

-Je suis désolé… Désolé que tu aies vu ce visage de démon que m'ont octroyé tous les diables de l'enfer…

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il attachait le masque, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente les petites mains de l'enfant se saisir des cordes afin de l'attacher elle-même. Puis, les petits bras glissèrent dans son cou, et Erik goûta pour la première fois l'étreinte filiale. Il en aurait pleuré tellement c'était bon… Et dans son dos, Camélia sanglotait, espérant du plus profond de son cœur de petite fille que son nouveau papa l'aimerait.

O o O

-Camélia… Si tu ne me parles pas, comment espères-tu que j'apprenne à te connaître ? J'aimerais tant entendre ta voix…

Camélia avait beau ouvrir la bouche, rien ne sortait. Erik détesta encore plus Raoul. Non seulement il lui avait ravit Christine, mais en plus, il avait tant fait de mal à Camélia, blessant son petit cœur d'enfant, la privant d'amour, pour la simple raison qu'elle était sa fille.

L'enfant avait observé la petite maison un moment, avant de finalement s'asseoir dans un coin, en silence. Erik lui avait demandé de venir s'asseoir devant lui, avec un petit sourire. Peu rassurée, elle était venue s'asseoir devant lui. Ils étaient restés un moment à se regarder, en silence, leurs yeux dorés ne se quittant pas.

-Camélia… Je sais que tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire dans tout cela… Mais est-ce que cela te dérange de rester vivre avec moi ?

La petite secoua la tête, avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui, tremblante. Erik n'osait pas faire un geste. Il savait très bien le type de réaction que provoquait le contact avec sa peau ou la proximité avec lui. Pourtant, la petite grimpa sur ses genoux. Erik ne bougea pas, le cœur battant la chamade. Le petit visage s'approcha, et Camélia déposa un baiser sur la joue froide de son père, cette parcelle de peau découverte de masque. Erik en eut les larmes aux yeux, et enlaça doucement la fillette. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir peur de lui ? Comment pouvait-elle le toucher, sans frémir, sans dégoût ? De ce qui lui servait de lèvres, il embrassa les cheveux de la fillette, la serrant contre lui, respirant cette odeur d'enfance et d'innocence.

Camélia, l'oreille contre le cœur de son père, sanglotait doucement. Peu lui importait l'apparence étrange de cet homme, la froideur de sa peau ou ce masque sur son visage. C'était son père. Un père qui voulait bien d'elle, qui l'embrassait et la serrait contre lui. Un père qui pourrait peut-être l'aimer…

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, expérimentant ce qu'un enfant et son père connaissent dès les premières heures de la naissance: le contact chaleureux.

O o O

Au village, il y eu des rumeurs au sujet de cette enfant que l'on voyait à présent avec lui, et qui le suivait partout comme une ombre. Erik décida donc de quitter ce village, et en parla à Camélia, qui lui signifia son accord d'un signe de la tête. Ils firent leur bagage, et quelques heures plus tard, la petite maison sombra dans le silence.

Malgré le mutisme de Camélia, le père et la fille étaient devenus très proches. Les yeux de Camélia étaient si expressifs qu'Erik devinait seulement à leur éclat si elle était d'accord avec lui ou non, ses sentiments les plus profonds. Un lien invisible s'était créé entre eux, et le père se réveillait souvent la nuit pour entrer dans la chambre de la fillette pour la voir se débattre, en silence, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il la berçait durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un doux sommeil ne l'emporte au pays des rêves heureux. Il la bordait alors, et retournait dormir à son tour.

Camélia n'ayant jamais quitté Paris et ses environs, Erik décida de voyager avec elle. Ils visitèrent ainsi l'Espagne, l'Italie et la Grèce. Les citoyens de ces pays demeuraient surpris en voyant cet homme bien habillé arborant un masque, et une petite fille aux riches robes qui ne disaient pas mots. Souvent, on pouvait voir l'homme prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, et lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Les yeux dorés de la petite brillaient alors.

Camélia adorait toutes ces histoires que lui contait son père sur ces endroits historiques. Quant à Erik, il était heureux de pouvoir partager sa connaissance avec sa petite fille.

Après les pays de l'ouest, ils revinrent vers l'est afin de visiter l'Angleterre et l'Écosse. Erik voulait lui montrer les châteaux hantés de l'Écosse, le lac du Lockness et lui conter toutes ces légendes. Mais ils ne rejoignirent jamais l'Écosse. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village de l'Angleterre et prirent une chambre dans une auberge. Après le petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, Camélia partit se promener, alors qu'Erik restait à parler à l'auberge.

La fillette se promena dans les rues, avant de trouver trois petits garçons en train de se moquer d'un autre, sur le bord d'un lac. En s'approchant, elle échappa à l'eau une breloque du bracelet que lui avait donné Erik. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle sauta à l'eau afin de retrouver le bijou. Elle émergea pour prendre une bouffée d'air, mais s'était rapprochée des enfants sans le savoir. Les trois garnements poussèrent un cri, et prirent la fuite. L'autre resta au sol, face contre terre, à pleurer. Camélia renonça à sa breloque, et s'approcha du petit. Il glapit en la voyant se diriger vers lui, mais resta figé en la voyant essuyer ses yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire triste, et l'embrassa sur sa joue. Le petit lui fit finalement un sourire, et se releva.

Camélia put ainsi détailler le petit. Il devait avoir 4 ans, et était vraiment petit. Ses membres étaient frêles, on devinait qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa fin. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs jusqu'au cou, gras et emmêlés. Ses vêtements étaient élimés, presque déchirés. Sa peau était blanche, et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Pourtant, malgré leur noirceur, ils étaient très expressifs, et démontraient une peur peu commune chez un enfant de cet âge. Camélia lui prit la main, et se dirigea vers la pâtisserie du village. Elle paya deux gâteaux, qu'ils mangèrent dehors. Le petit l'observait. Pourquoi cette jolie fille aux vêtements neufs et qui gaspillait de l'argent pour lui offrir un gâteau, s'occupait-elle de lui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me tapes pas, toi aussi ?

Camélia ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne parles pas ? Ça, c'est dommage… Je voudrais bien savoir comment tu t'appelles et pourquoi tu es gentille comme ça avec moi. Je m'appelle Sélias.

Comme seule réponse, Camélia embrassa encore la joue du petit. Elle ignorait pourquoi son cœur lui serrait à la vue de cet enfant. Peut-être parce que son apparence démontrait que l'on ne s'occupait pas de lui, tout comme on ne s'était pas occupée d'elle avant, malgré qu'elle fut dans une cage dorée… Une fois les gâteaux mangés, Camélia prit la main du petit pour se promener. Il s'arrêta après un moment, le visage effrayé.

-Je ne peux pas aller plus loin… Si je m'éloigne de la boutique, père sera en colère… Il va encore me frapper…

Et du bout di doigt, il montra une petite échoppe, qui portait le nom présomptueux «Apothicaire». Elle s'approcha, curieuse, et un homme sortit de là. Grand, les cheveux noirs, l'air féroce.

-Décampe ! Cet endroit n'est pas pour les gamines de ton âge !

Il voulu lever la main sur elle, mais Sélias se mit devant sa nouvelle amie.

-Arrêtez père !!! Ne faites pas mal à mon amie !!!

-Tu oses te dresser devant moi !!

Camélia cria en voyant la gifle que reçu le petit garçon, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en voyant l'homme l'empoigné pour le faire entrer dans la boutique. Ce malheureux allait souffrir par sa faute ! En pleurs, elle couru à l'auberge et se jeta dans les bras d'Erik, qui parlait avec la tenancière. Il resta surpris de voir les larmes de sa fille, avant de s'inquiéter.

-Camélia ! Es-tu blessée ?! Montres-moi où tu as mal !

-Pa…Papa ! hoqueta la petite. Mon… Mon ami ! Son père va le battre !

-C…Camélia ! Mais tu parles ! s'exclama Erik.

Il en aurait pleuré. La voix de sa petite fille était mélodieuse, mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle était née de la grande cantatrice Christine Daaé et de son meilleur professeur, le Fantôme de l'Opéra ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fête, les épaules de la petite étaient parcourues de sanglots.

-On doit l'aider, papa ! Sélias va se faire battre !

-Qui est-ce, ma chérie ?

-Sélias Passionia, le fils de l'Apothicaire ? demanda la tenancière.

Camélia hocha la tête.

-Le pauvre enfant… Son père est un monstre, mais personne n'ose prendre la défense du petit. Il possède des poisons dont nous ignorons seulement l'existence. Défendre l'enfant serait signé notre fin…

-Pouvez-vous m'informer sur cet homme ? demanda Erik.

-Un jour, un jeune noble a voulu prendre l'enfant à sa charge. Il voulait en faire son page, ou quelque chose du genre. L'enfant aurait été bien traité. On lui assurait une belle vie, de servitude peut-être, mais bien traité. Tony Passionia n'a jamais voulu. Le lendemain, le noble n'était plus là, et nous ne l'avons jamais revu.

-Soupçonneriez-vous que…

-Nous n'osons l'accuser, monsieur.

-Je crois savoir à présent quel genre d'homme il est. Et la mère ?

-Décédée quelques mois après la naissance du petit. Esa était une femme formidable, comme il n'y en a peu. Maintenant, je dois vous quitter, le déjeuner est en train de cuire, et je dois le surveiller.

-Bien sûr. Je vous remercie de votre confiance.

L'aubergiste s'éloigna, et Erik se tourna vers sa fille.

-Et si tu me montrais cette boutique, mon ange ?

Camélia hocha la tête, et en tenant bien la main de son papa, elle se dirigea vers l'échoppe du méchant homme. A leur entrée, il n'y avait aucune trace de Sélias. L'apothicaire s'approcha, et fronça les sourcils en voyant la petite, mais retrouva son sourire mielleux en voyant Erik.

-Bonjour, mon brave.

-Bonjour, my lord. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-On raconte dans la région que tu possèdes des poisons…

-Cela dépend qui le demande…

-Je souhaiterais me débarrasser d'un homme.

-Cela n'est pas gratuit, j'espère que vous en avez conscience…

-J'ai largement de quoi payé…

Et il déposa une bourse sur le comptoir.

-Quel genre de poison vous faut-il, monsieur ?

-L'un de vos plus puissant, et qui soit indétectable. Un homme m'a volé ma promise, et a blessé ma fille unique. Je souhaite qu'il souffre autant qu'elle a souffert.

-Je vois… Je reviens dans un instant.

L'homme s'éloigna, et Camélia vit une petite porte s'ouvrir, et son ami apparaître Son état lui fit oublier l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait après les paroles d'Erik; il ne voulait quand même pas tuer Raoul ?

Sélias avait le visage enflé, du sang sur les vêtements. Il faisait peine à voir. Il fit un petit sourire à Camélia, et elle voulu pleurer. Erik observa aussi le petit bonhomme, et son cœur se serra. Si petit, et déjà voué à une vie de misère. La porte se referma rapidement, et l'homme revint dans la pièce.

-Voilà, monsieur. Trois gouttes de Turionise, et cet homme passera de vie au trépas.

-Merci, mon brave.

Personne ne vit la petite porte s'entrouvrir. Erik et Camélia quittèrent l'échoppe, la petite les larmes aux yeux d'abandonner son ami. Une fois dans la chambre de l'auberge, Camélia se dégagea de son père.

-Pourquoi tu veux tuer Raoul ?! Pourquoi tu n'as rien fais pour Sélias !?

-Calmes toi… Je ne tenterai rien contre Chagny. Il me fallait une excuse. Tu verras bien… Écoutes-moi bien Camélia, c'est très important… Si tu m'écoutes, tu auras peut-être un petit frère. Nous quitterons ce village dès demain matin, et nous rentrerons en France. Nous partirons avant le lever du soleil. Sois prête, mais ne sors pas de la chambre, même si je ne suis pas là. Tu m'entends, Camélia ?

-Oui… mais… Un petit frère ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, papa ?

-Tu verras bien…

O o O

Le soleil ne se lèverait pas encore, mais Tony Passionia était déjà debout. Il prépara son thé, calmement. Le matin, avant l'aube, était son moment préféré. Tout était silencieux… C'est pourquoi il fronça les sourcils en entendant du bruit dans sa boutique. Il s'y dirigea, sans voir l'ombre noire qui se glissa dans sa cuisine et qui versait trois gouttes d'une fiole dans la tasse. L'ombre disparue aussitôt après. Puis, une porte s'ouvrit, et un petit garçon apparut, sur la pointe des pieds, un bocal dans sa petite main tremblante. Il se mit debout sur une chaise, et avec application, sa langue sortie sous l'effort de la concentration, laissa tomber trois gouttes, pas une de plus. Il descendit aussitôt après avoir fermé le bocal, et se précipita vers l'escalier, qui menait aux chambres à l'étage, sur la pointe des pieds.

Après avoir tué le chat qui s'était introduit dans sa boutique (Erik fut un peu attristé pour la pauvre bête. Lui qui voulait la donner à Camélia après…), Tony retourna dans sa cuisine et s'installa devant son thé. Depuis la fenêtre, Erik l'observa. Depuis la ruelle, on ne pouvait voir qu'une ombre noire à la fenêtre. Après un moment, Tony se redressa sur sa chaise. Son visage était bleu, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Trois gouttes faisaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Six gouttes tuaient presque immédiatement… Erik observa l'agonie de l'homme, ne se doutant pas que l'enfant qu'il avait voulu protéger avait lui-même tenté de se libérer. Lorsque l'homme fut au sol, Erik entra dans la boutique comme lorsqu'il y avait déposé le chat, ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'appartement, et monta les escaliers.

Sélias cria en voyant un homme entrer dans sa chambre. Mais rapidement, il reconnu l'homme masqué qui avait accompagnée sa nouvelle amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien… Viens, je t'emmène avec moi.

-Vous êtes le papa de la petite fille ?

-Oui, je suis le père de Camélia… Viens, elle nous attend !

Erik se dépêcha d'emmener l'enfant à l'abri de la diligence qu'il avait acheté pour leurs voyages. Il retourna ensuite à l'auberge, laissa sur la table l'argent de leur séjour, et aida Camélia à emmener leurs effets. C'est avec joie que la petite découvrir son nouvel ami sur la banquette de la diligence. Erik s'installa à l'avant, et ordonna aux chevaux de s'élancer dans la nuit. Les deux enfants se regardèrent un moment.

-C'est vrai que tu deviendras mon petit frère ?

-Mais tu parles ! cria le gamin.

-Oui, et c'est grâce à toi… Alors, tu seras mon petit frère ? Mon papa sera ton papa ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-J'espère que oui ! Mais tu n'auras pas peur de papa, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens ne le trouvent pas très beau, mais il est gentil…

-Je n'aurai pas peur ! Il m'emmène loin de père, alors je n'aurai pas peur de lui ! Il m'a sauvé !

Lorsqu'Erik arrêta les chevaux, ils étaient loin du petit village où Sélias avait vu le jour. Sa chère France n'était plus loin. Il ouvrit la porte de la diligence pour voir les enfants endormis, Sélias dans les bras de Camélia. Attendrit, Erik leur déposa de la nourriture pour le déjeuner, puis retourna à son poste.

O o O

Ils avaient roulés durant trois jours entiers avant qu'Erik n'accepte de s'arrêter dans un hôtel. Il n'avait pas dormis depuis leur départ, mais il avait déjà enduré bien pire dans sa vie. Une fois dans la chambre d'hôtel, en regardant les enfants jouer, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il venait de tuer le père d'un enfant Cela n'aurait pas du le déranger, il avait déjà tué dans le passé. Mais il avait emmené l'enfant avec lui, avait tué pour lui. Et si l'enfant le détestait de l'avoir enlever ? Et s'il ne voulait pas vivre avec eux ? Pourquoi diable avait-il fait cela !

-Sélias ?

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Viens ici…

L'enfant s'approcha, et Erik vu ému de n'y voir aucune peur.

-Tu ne retourneras jamais avec ton père, tu le sais ?

-Oui.

-Tu voudrais rester avec nous ? Ou bien préfères-tu que je te trouve une gentille dame dans cette ville pour s'occuper de toi ?

-Je veux rester avec Camélia et vous ! Je veux avoir une grande sœur, et un gentil papa !

Était-il un gentil papa ? Il venait de tuer froidement. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

…parce que l'enfant était malheureux, qu'il le voulait et pouvait lui offrir mieux, il le savait. C'était égoïste, en quelque sens.

-Tu souhaiterais que je sois ce gentil papa, et que Camélia soit cette grande sœur ?

-Oui ! Je serai gentil, je le jure ! Je ne ferai pas de bêtises !

-Tu es un enfant, c'est normal de faire des bêtises… Mais Sélias, pourrais-tu aimer un homme dont le visage ne prouves pas son appartenance à la race humaine ?

L'enfant le regarda sans comprendre, et Erik retira son masque. L'enfant eu un mouvement de recul, et la peur apparue dans ses yeux. Puis, il cligna des yeux, et s'approcha pour déposer sa petite main contre la chair monstrueuse.

-Ce n'est pas beau… mais vous êtes gentil. Père disait toujours que j'étais un hideux petit garçon, que personne ne pouvait m'aimer. Mais vous allez m'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Camélia et vous, vous allez m'aimer ?

Erik serra l'enfant contre lui. D'abord inconfortable et méfiant, Sélias finit par se blottir contre le Fantôme.

-Si tu acceptes d'être mon fils, tu aurais pour toujours de l'amour.

-Toujours toujours ?

-Oui. Et puis…

-Oui ?

-Ne dis plus JAMAIS que tu es un hideux petit garçon, et que personne ne t'aimera jamais. Tu m'as bien entendu ?

-Oui…

-Bien…

-Dis, papa… fit Camélia. Il faudrait vraiment que l'on prenne un bain, on a été longtemps sur la route, et puis je crois que Sélias n'en avait pas pris un depuis longtemps…

-Oui, tu as raison. Vas-y la première, Camélia, je m'occuperai de Sélias après.

Ce fut difficile de faire prendre le bain à l'enfant. Les vêtements pleins de poussières et de crasses étaient devenus rigides et étaient difficiles à enlever. Puis, le Fantôme manqua éclater de rage en voyant toutes les marques sur le corps de l'enfant. Des coups de ceintures encore bien visibles sur le dos étaient bien récentes. Puis, une fois dans l'eau, Erik du laisser le petit s'amuser un peu avant de lui demander de se calmer afin de le nettoyer, et ce, en frottant bien fort la peau, si fort qu'elle en devint rouge.

Lorsque le petit garçon fut bien propre, que ses cheveux furent coupés et séchés, il ne ressemblait déjà plus à l'enfant qui avait quitté le village. Laissant les enfants seuls un moment, Erik s'en fut acheté des vêtements à son nouveau fils, qui en fut fou de joie. Erik regarda avec affection les enfants- SES enfants. Qui aurait pu croire que lui, le Fantôme de l'Opéra, puisse avoir de si bons et ai adorables enfants ? S'asseyant dans le petit salon attenant à la suite qu'il avait réservée, Erik fit approcher ses enfants de lui.

-A partir de maintenant, mes enfants, Camélia de Chagny et Sélias Passionia n'existent plus.

-Que veux-tu dire, papa ? demanda Camélia.

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix, elle ne se gênait plus pour poser toutes les questions et dire tous les commentaires qu'elle voulait. Erik en était enchanté, et Sélias buvait les paroles de sa sœur.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous vous nommez Camélia et Sélias Muhlheim.

-C'est vo… ton nom, papa ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Ce l'était, il y a des années… Cela fait des années qu'il ne fut pas prononcé, en fait, je ne m'en souvenais presque plus…

-Camélia Muhlheim… murmura la fillette. C'est la classe !

-Cela vous plait ?

-Oui ! lança Sélias. Mais alors… On est tes enfants pour de vrai ? Tu es notre vrai papa ?

-Plus rien ne nous sépareras, si ce n'est la mort.

Ce soir-là, à l'abri d'une suite de l'hôtel, Erik introduisit ses enfants au monde de la musique et du chant, et Sélias commença, de part les paroles, à apprendre la langue française.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils firent plusieurs haltes, et Erik remarqua rapidement que son fils était méfiant envers tout le monde, et qu'il ne parlait jamais aux gens. Seuls Camélia et lui entendaient sa voix. En présence d'étranger, que ce soit les femmes de ménages dans les hôtels ou encore des marchands sur la place publique, il était nerveux, tremblaient, ses yeux respiraient la peur et il ne se calmait que si Camélia ou leur père lui donnait la main. Camélia prenait très à cœur son rôle de grande sœur. Elle s'assurait toujours de savoir où était Sélias, et le cherchait en paniquant lorsqu'il n'était pas là où elle croyait qu'il était.

Après plusieurs mois à voyager, mois qu'Erik employa à connaître ses enfants et à leur apprendre le chant et la musique, ainsi que le français à Sélias, il décida de s'établir dans une petite ville de France, près de Lille. L'endroit était agréable, et Erik trouva rapidement une maison confortable ou établir sa petite famille. Une écurie accueillit les deux chevaux robustes qui les avaient ainsi fait voyager, et les bêtes purent enfin connaître un repos bien mérité, bien que les enfants aient eu quelques leçons d'équitation.

Dans le quartier, Monsieur Muhlheim passait pour un excentrique, venu s'installer là suite à la mort de son épouse. Ni Erik, ni les enfants ne se donnaient la peine de démentir ces rumeurs.

Un jour, Camélia entra dans la chambre de son frère et resta surprise en ne l'y trouvant pas. Erik la rassura en lui disant qu'il jouait dehors, mais après vérification, il n'était pas dans la cours arrière. Inquiet à son tour, Erik se mit rapidement à sa recherche, râtissant le quartier alors que Camélia attendait, en larmes, dans l'opportunité où le petit disparu ne revienne de lui-même à la maison.

Erik entendit rire, et tourna un coin de rue pour découvrir un petit parc, a peine une dizaine de mètres de gazons, un banc et une fontaine. Sélias était près de l'eau, une jeune femme près de lui. Erik les observa un moment, et remarqua rapidement que le petit n'avait aucunement peur de cette femme, qui lui souriait et lui caressait la joue par moment. Et Sélias, au lieu de se mettre à trembler, éclatait de rire. Un instant, il se jeta même au cou de la femme pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Voyant cela, Erik se décida à sortir de sa cachette.

-Sélias !

L'enfant se tourna, et sourit en voyant l'homme.

-PAPA !

Et il couru vers lui pour se coller contre ses jambes, riant et voulant communiquer son bonheur.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ainsi ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté la cours ?

-J'ai suivis un chaton ! Et je me suis retrouvé ici… Le chaton a disparu, mais Hélène est arrivée, et on a commencé à parler. Elle est très gentille !

-Je suis désolée de l'inquiétude dont j'ai été la cause, sans le vouloir, s'excusa la femme. Avoir su qu'il n'avait pas la permission d'être ici, je l'aurais raccompagné aussitôt à votre demeure…

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Erik en caressant la tête de son fils, le rassurant ainsi, car non, il n'était pas fâché.

-Je m'appelle Hélène Adam, je suis servante chez Madame de LaMyrsa.

Erik réfléchit un moment, regardant son fils se diriger vers la femme pour la taquiner, et celle-ci essayer de le calmer.

-Êtes-vous bien traitée, chez votre patronne ?

-Ma maîtresse n'est pas un monstre, non…

-Si je vous donnais le double du salaire que vous faites chez cette dame, viendriez-vous à mon service, prendre soins de mes enfants ?

-Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ?

-Mon fils n'accepte pas les étrangers et fait difficilement confiance, hors, regardez-le vous approcher… De plus, ma fille aînée a 10 ans, et aurait bien besoin d'un modèle féminin auprès d'elle. Je suis prêt à vous verser le double du salaire que vous faites chez cette dame.

-Je…

La jeune femme semblait surprise. Erik la détailla un moment. De longs cheveux blonds reposaient sur son épaule en une lourde tresse, et ses yeux bruns avaient un éclat rouge au soleil. Son visage était fin, et son corps délicat. Néanmoins, on devinait une certaine force dans ses mouvements.

-Me laisseriez-vous réfléchir, monsieur ? Je vous donnerais ma réponse demain…

-Bien entendu. Prenez la nuit pour y réfléchir. Ma maison se trouve…

-Je sais où elle se trouve, Monsieur Muhlheim… Vous n'êtes pas exactement le genre de voisins que l'on ne remarque pas…

Erik eut un petit rire, puis fit signe à Sélias de le suivre. L'enfant couru à nouveau vers son père, qui lui prit la main. Il fit un sourire à la jeune femme, avant de suivre Erik jusqu'à la maison, où il fut accueillit par une Camélia paniquée, qui le serra longtemps dans ses bras. Mise au courrant de la situation, Camélia retint ses larmes.

-Pourquoi tu l'engages ? Tu ne veux plus t'occuper de nous ?

-Ventrebieu ! Camélia ! Ce n'est pas cela, je te prie de me croire ! Seulement, Sélias est encore un enfant, il a besoin d'une présence maternelle… Et toi… Tu seras bientôt une jeune femme, Camélia. Tu ne pourras apprendre à devenir une dame sans un modèle auprès de toi, quelqu'un à qui te référer… Si je fais cela, c'est pour votre bonheur, mes enfants, crois-moi…

-Elle est très gentille ! avança Sélias. Je l'aime beaucoup, et j'aimerais bien qu'elle vienne vivre avec papa et nous…

-Pour que notre méfiant Sélias dise cela, tu te doutes bien de la perle qu'est cette femme…

-Je verrai bien demain, trancha Camélia. Si jamais cette perle rare accepte seulement.

Le lendemain, la sonnette retentit dans la demeure, et Sélias alla ouvrir en courant pour sauter au cou de sa nouvelle amie. Le soir même, Hélène remettait sa vie entre les mains de la famille Muhlheim.

D'abord méfiante de cette femme qui avait aussi vite conquis son petit frère, Camélia finit par se laisser apprivoiser par la jeune gouvernante. Elle se souvenait du manoir où elle avait grandit, et des multitudes de servantes qui prenaient soins d'elle, mais où elle ne voyait rarement ses parents. Il était hors de questions que cette Hélène prenne la place de son père ! Mais, voyant qu'il leur était toujours possible de voir leur père, et que lui-même venait fréquemment les voir ou s'amuser avec eux, Camélia s'habitua à cette nouvelle vie. Hélène était douce avec eux, leur préparait de succulents gâteaux, et n'était pas avare de baisers et de caresses. Quant à Sélias, il suivait la jeune femme presque partout, l'aidait à faire la cuisine et le ménage, la couvrant de baisers. Pourtant, il avait encore fréquemment des moments de frayeurs où il se mettait à pleurer, avant de courir au bureau de son père pour se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer ton son saoul, ou seulement s'assurer, par un sourire, un baiser ou une caresse, que son père l'aimait toujours. Tout ce bonheur était tellement nouveau pour lui !

Erik, quant à lui, ne regrettait pas d'avoir engagé Hélène. De bonne compagnie, polie et aimable, elle était une perle de douceur avec les enfants, de bons conseils, sa cuisine était excellentes et la maison était toujours impeccable. Elle n'était pas curieuse, et ne posait jamais de questions sur le passé de la petite famille. Erik lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant, il n'aurait aimé devoir lui mentir.

O o O

Presque six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Hélène dans la maison Muhlheim. Sélias avait été adopté dix mois plus tôt, et Camélia avait retrouvé son père depuis un an. Un an qu'Erik vivait un pur bonheur. Bien sûr, voir ce visage si semblable à celui de sa Christine le blessait, mais cela ne durait que quelques secondes, car tout de suite après, il ne ressentait plus que de la fierté envers son enfant.

Ce jour-là, la petite famille et Hélène se promenaient au marché pour faire les courses, quand Erik vit des affiches sur les murs. On y annonçait l'arrivée d'un cirque, deux jours au paravent. En voyant le nom du cirque, Erik se sentit mal.

-Monsieur ? Vous vous sentez mal ? demanda Hélène en voyant son employeur cesser soudainement de parler.

-Je… Un malaise… C'est tout…

-Regarde Sélias, un cirque ! Dis papa, on pourra y aller, dis ? Hein ? demanda Camélia.

-Oui, je veux voir des lions ! lança le petit. Et des éléphants !

-Ce groupe de gitans viennent souvent dans la région, dit Hélène.

-Je… Puis-je vous demander d'accompagner les enfants à une représentation ?

-Tu ne viendras pas avec nous, papa ? demanda Sélias.

-Non, je… Je n'aime pas les cirques…

-C'est dommage… fit Camélia. Je suis sûre que l'on se serait amusé, tous les quatre !

O o O

Les jours passaient, et Erik était de plus en plus nerveux. Les enfants, peu habitué à voir leur père en état de stress, sursautaient toujours en voyant Erik échappé des objets et utiliser un langage… qui n'était pas grossier, un gentilhomme tel qu'Erik ne saurait user ainsi d'un tel manque de politesse, mais qui était assurément preuve d'un grand malaise.

Hélène observa son employeur en silence, et nota tous les indices prouvant qu'Erik était mort de peur. Il regardait sans cesse par les fenêtres, dont les rideaux étaient tirés jours et nuits, une fois à l'extérieur il ne cessait de se retourner, de scruter les coins d'ombres. Et il refusait catégoriquement d'approcher de l'endroit où séjournaient les forains.

Enfin, la sortie au Cirque tant attendu eu lieu pour les enfants. Sélias, assit entre sa sœur et Hélène, poussait des cris de joie, ce qui camoufla la discussion entre cette dernière et son voisin. Camélia, quant à elle, était si enchantée de voir une véritable panthère qu'elle demeura imperméable à tout. A la fin de la représentation, le voisin d'Hélène se leva, et se tourna vers les enfants.

-Que diriez-vous, jeunes gens, d'approcher un véritable lion ?

-Et une panthère ? demanda Camélia.

-Et une panthère, sourit l'homme.

Les enfants se tournèrent vers Hélène, qui fit un petit sourire crispé. Tous trois suivirent l'homme, qui les mena en coulisse. Dans un même cris, les enfants se précipitèrent vers la cage des fauves… avant qu'un filet ne s'abatte sur eux. Camélia hurla, et un homme la frappa à la fête.

-Vous aviez promis de ne pas leur faire de mal !! s'écria Hélène.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une promesse, ma fille, devant un tel appât ? Ce scélérat fera tout pour venir délivrer ses enfants, nous tenons la façon parfaite de nous venger !

-Les enfants sont innocents ! Ne faites rien contre eux !

Sous le filet, Sélias pleurait, blottit contre le corps inanimé de sa sœur. Dans ses sanglots, on pouvait entendre le mot «maman» répété souvent, alors qu'il cherchait le regard d'Hélène.

-Père… Relâchez-les, je vous en prie ! Ce sont des enfants ! Ils ne sont pas responsables des tords de leur père !

-Silence ! Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves de la pitié pour la chair et le sang de ce criminel ?

-Ils sont innocents ! Ils ne savent seulement pas le passé de leur parent !

-Si tu continue, tu subiras le même sort qu'eux !

-Je préfèrerais partager leurs tourments que de les voir ainsi traités !

Le gitan tira le filet vers une cage et y poussa les enfants. La tête de Camélia frappa durement au sol, et Hélène se précipita vers elle, l'appelant avec peur. Le gitan soupira, et referma la porte.

-Voici donc envers qui va ta fidélité… Le monstre t'a détournée de nous !

-Ce monstre comme vous le dites est très loin de l'image que vous semblez avoir de lui !

-Il a tué ton oncle, comment peux-tu en douter !

-Il y a des circonstances que l'on ne peut expliquer. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est un père admirable pour ses enfants, et un patron toujours poli et respectueux !

-Tu n'as eu la permission d'aller chez lui que pour l'espionner, Hélène ! Si tu n'avais pas eu ce droit, tu serais restée avec ta mère, au village, afin d'espionner tous ces gens !

-J'ai été élevée ainsi, c'est vrai ! Vous avez fais de moi une servante dans la maison de ma propre mère afin que j'espionne les gens du village ! Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie chez moi nulle part ailleurs que dans la maison de cet homme ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de compter, d'exister, pour ce que j'étais moi, et non parce que j'étais une gitane !

-Parce que tu crois que cet homme t'apprécie ? Tu n'es pour lui qu'une femelle stupide, assez stupide pour t'occuper de sa monstrueuse progéniture !

-Ces enfants sont adorables ! Et Monsieur Muhlheim est un homme respectable et apprécié au village !

-Silence ! Tu nous trahis, Hélène ! Tu nous trahis pour un homme qui a attaqué notre clan !

-Et votre clan, qu'a-t-il fait à cet homme ? demanda une voix froide et forte.

Sélias sursauta, et regarda autour de lui. Malheureusement, la voix bougeait, si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir d'où elle venait avec certitude.

-Nous n'avons rien fait ! lança le père d'Hélène.

-Cet enfant au physique monstrueux, ne l'avez-vous pas traité comme une bête ? Ne lui avez-vous pas donné comme seule nourriture des pommes pourries, que lui lançaient les spectateurs ? Ne lui avez-vous pas donné comme spacieuse chambre, une cage et de la paille ? Ne lui avez-vous pas démontré votre amour par vos coups répétés ? Et vous vous étonnés, devant de si belles attentions, que comme une bête il se fut retourné contre vous ?

-Il a tué mon frère !

-Il s'est retourné contre ses bourreaux, comme un animal, puisqu'ainsi il fut traité.

Hélène, horrifiée, vit Erik sortit de l'ombre et assommer son père. Erik prit les clefs et ouvrit la cage. Sélias lui sauta au cou, et Erik souleva le corps inanimé de Camélia. Puis, il se tourna vers sa servante.

-Envers qui va votre fidélité, Hélène ? Envers ces hommes qui vous ont vu grandir et vous ont mentis, ou envers cette famille qui vous estime ?

-Mon rôle est de m'occuper de vos enfants, monsieur. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres priorités lorsque j'étais avec eux.

-Vous souhaitez donc être reniée de votre famille ?

-Je suis fidèle à la famille qui m'emploie.

-Même si cela veut dire ne plus jamais revoir les vôtres ?

-Je ne fais même plus partis des miens.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il sortit des coulisses, sa fille inanimée dans les bras. Sélias hésita un moment, avant de finalement tendre sa petite main à Hélène. Elle retint ses larmes, et accepta la main tendue… avant de tirer l'enfant vers elle. Sélias cria de surprise, et Erik se retourna vivement, pour voir son fils serré dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme, qui le couvrait de baisers. Sans le relâcher, elle s'approcha pour caresser le front de Camélia, avant de l'embrasser.

-Je suis désolée, ma petite chérie… Je suis désolée…

Erik lui fit un signe de tête, et ils partirent vers leur maison. Cependant, ils furent arrêtés en chemin par plusieurs gitans. Un cercle se forma autour d'eux. Un homme saisit Sélias par le bras, et le petit hurla de douleur. Hélène se retourna d'un coup, et fusilla l'homme des yeux. Le brun rougeâtre de sa pupille devint d'un rouge éclatant, et l'homme cessa de bouger, tel une statue. Les gitans reculèrent avec effroi.

-La Gorgone est au service de l'ennemi !

Et ils prirent tous la fuite. Erik se tourna vers sa servante, interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je… Je suis désolée… fit Hélène, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez cela… Je… Lorsque je ne peux me contrôler, ma colère est telle que… Je pétrifie ceux qui croisent mon regard…

-Nous reparlerons de ce dangereux pouvoir par la suite, Hélène. Maintenant, partons !

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la maison. Camélia reprit connaissance, et Erik les fit venir au salon.

-Mes enfants, il nous faudra partir.

-Partir ? demanda Camélia.

-Les gitans ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles si nous restons ici. Nous devons quitter la France.

-Quitter la France ? demanda Camélia. Mais nous ne sommes de retour que depuis quelques mois !

-Les gitans veulent me voir mort, Camélia. Ils souhaitent se débarrasser de moi, et de vous, car vous êtes mes enfants.

-Où irons-nous, alors ?

-En Angleterre, ainsi Sélias retrouvera sa patrie, mais bien loin de l'endroit qui l'a vu naître.

-Nous n'aurons pas d'ennuis ?

-Rassures-toi. Ais-je votre accord pour ce départ, afin de préserver nos vies ?

-D'accord, fit Sélias. Mais parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'un point à réglé… fit Erik.

Il ouvrit la porte du salon, et fit entrer Hélène.

-Afin de fuir votre famille, nous partirons en Angleterre. Vos services ont été très appréciés.

-Monsieur ! Je… Laissez-moi vous accompagner ! Ne me renvoyez pas !

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un renvoie, Hélène…

-Vous partez avec ces enfants que j'aime, et que je défendrais au péril de ma vie ! Sélias a encore besoin de moi, et Camélia sera bientôt une jeune femme… Ne me séparez pas d'eux maintenant… Je vous en supplie…

-Vous voudriez donc nous suivre en Angleterre ? Comment puis-je avoir la preuve que cela n'est pas une mise en scène, et que vous n'êtes toujours pas fidèle a votre famille ?

-Monsieur… Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut prouver. Il y a des choses où il faut seulement…. Faire confiance. Je vous jure sur mon âme que cette famille est pour moi tout ce qu'il y a de plus important, et que jamais je ne me permettrais de la mettre en danger !

-Pourtant, vous avez laissé votre père approcher mes enfants.

-Si ce que vous avez dis est vrai, mon père m'a mentit. Il m'avait dit que vous étiez un apprenti qui s'était enfui, il y a de cela des années. Il voulait vous attirer, grâce aux enfants, afin que vous réintégriez le cirque. Je croyais… Je pensais… que les enfants auraient été heureux, au Cirque. Les enfants gitans, lorsqu'ils ne font pas partis de la famille-mère, vivent libres et sans peur. De plus, j'aurai eu l'assurance que même une fois adultes, il me serait toujours possible de les voir… Je pensais seulement à la possibilité de ne pas être séparée d'eux. J'ignorais tout de votre passé, de ce qu'il vous fut fait…

Erik resta silencieux un moment. Puis, Camélia s'approcha.

-Papa… C'est Sélias le premier qui lui a fait confiance… Tu ne crois pas que son avis maintenant…

-Si, tu as raison…

Erik se tourna vers son fils, qui les regardait sans trop comprendre.

-Sélias… Est-ce que tu crois qu'Hélène nous trahiras ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va retourner avec les gitans ?

-Non ! s'écria l'enfant. Hélène elle nous aime ! Beaucoup ! Camélia, moi, mais toi aussi, papa ! Hélène, elle fait partie de NOTRE famille, maintenant.

Erik finit par hocher la tête.

-En réalité, Hélène, je n'ai pas douté de vous réellement. J'ai bien vu que votre indignement était vrai lorsqu'ils s'en sont pris aux enfants, que vous étiez prête à souffrir afin de les protéger. De plus, vous vous êtes tournés contre ces gens, vous avez pétrifié l'un de ces hommes pour protéger mon fils. Pour cette raison, je ne pouvais vous laisser seule ici, livrée à votre monstrueuse famille. Préparer vos effets, nous partons à l'aube.

O o O

Le lendemain, Erik envoya Hélène et Camélia dans la chambre de cette dernière, ou leurs habits de voyage avaient été déposés, alors que lui-même se préparait avec Sélias. Une fois prêts, Sélias se cacha derrière son père.

-Qu'y a-t-il Sélias ?

-C'est qui la dame, papa ?

Erik éclata de rire. La «dame» releva son chapeau, et l'enfant reconnu Hélène. Il resta bouche bée, les yeux écartés, à la fixer. Camélia éclata de rire à son tour. Hélène était méconnaissable dans une robe élégante aux riches tissus, ses cheveux blonds retenus en une tresse torsadée, un chapeau à la dernière mode sur la tête. Elle ressemblait à une jeune noble, et non à la gitane de son adolescence, ou à la servante de sa jeune vie d'adulte. C'était ses pensées en se contemplant dans la glace, alors que Camélia accrochait un rang de perle à son cou, avant d'aller rejoindre les hommes.

-A partir de maintenant, nous voyagerons sous couvert, dit Erik. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous établissions en Angleterre, nous jouerons le rôle d'une riche famille française. Les enfants, il vous faudra donc appeler Hélène «maman», et quant à nous, il nous faudra tenir le rôle de mari et femme.

-Ce ne sera pas difficile pour Sélias ! rit Camélia. Dans ses moments de peine ou de peur, il appelle toujours «maman» a l'aide, et se blottit contre Hélène.

-C'est normal, Camélia, tous les enfants le font, l'assura la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai jamais appelé ma mère…

-Qui appelais-tu donc ? demanda Erik, doucement.

-J'ai toujours réclamé la présence de mon père, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il cesse de m'être indifférent. Cela n'est jamais arrivé… Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre mon père véritable.

Il y eu un moment de silence, avant qu'Hélène ne se tourne vers son patron.

-Monsieur… Même avec ce stratagème, il sera facile de nous reconnaître. Votre masque ne laisse guère de doute sur votre identité…

Les enfants retinrent leur souffle, et Erik perdit le sourire. Dans un mouvement lent, il retira son masque, et attendit le cri d'horreur.

-Il m'est encore plus difficile de voyager sans lui qu'avec lui…

Hélène n'eu guère de réaction en voyant l'affreux visage, si ce n'est un voile de compassion dans le regard. Sans dire un mot, elle prit la main d'Erik et le mena à sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les enfants faillirent ne pas reconnaître leur père. Derrière lui, Hélène avait un fier sourire.

-Papa… ? demanda Camélia en approchant sa main du visage.

-Non, ma chérie, ne touche pas ! s'exclama Erik en se reculant. Le maquillage est fragile, mon ange.

-On dirait… On dirait un vrai visage…

-Je m'engage à le faire chaque matin, monsieur. Dès que vous serez éveillé, vous n'aurez qu'à me réveiller, expliqua Hélène.

-Comment vous remercier…

-Vous le faites déjà, en me laissant rester avec ces chers anges. Je ne demande rien d'autres.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-L'aube s'est levée.

-Alors il est l'heure de partir, déclara Erik. Nous ferons route durant quatre heures. A cette distance, personne ne nous connaîtra, et nous pourrons débuter nos rôles.

-Tu as compris, Sélias ? Maintenant, il faut que tu dises qu'Hélène, c'est ta maman ! fit Camélia. Sinon, les méchantes personnes vont revenir, et nous ferons du mal !

-Il s'agit d'un jeu, Sélias, d'accord ? demanda Hélène en se penchant vers le petit. Il ne faut pas que les gitans nous retrouvent. Ils recherchent un monsieur, deux enfants et une servante. Ils ne cherchent pas un papa, une maman et deux enfants ! C'est comme le jeu de cache-cache. Alors il ne faut pas dire où nous sommes cachés, il ne faut pas dire que je suis déguisée en maman.

-Mais… Tu es jolie comme une maman !

Erik et Camélia éclatèrent de rire, et Hélène rougie.

-Je dois avouer que Sélias a raison. Vous êtes ravissante. Allons, partons ! fit Erik.

O o O

Après quelques jours, il ne restait plus rien des provisions dans la calèche. Ils durent donc faire halte dans un marché, tout près de Paris. Camélia avait bien peur de croiser Raoul et sa nouvelle épouse, si bien qu'elle ne lâcha pas la main d'Erik. Elle se raidit en entendant son nom.

-Camélia ! Camélia de Chagny, c'est bien toi ?

Elle se retourna pour voir l'une de ses anciennes camarades de classe, une jeune fille qu'elle croyait son amie, avant que tout le monde ne sache que Camélia n'était pas la fille de Raoul, ce que Maria s'était fait un plaisir a dire, quelques jours avant que le vicomte ne reconduise Camélia à Mme Giry. Les autres enfants avaient alors mises Camélia à l'écart, se moquant d'elle. Camélia n'avait pas donné foi aux racontars, avant d'entendre de la bouche de Raoul lui-même cette terrible vérité.

-Cybelle…

-Camélia ! C'est bien toi ! Mais qu'es-tu donc devenue ?

-J'ai retrouvé mon véritable père. Je vis avec lui, maintenant.

-Camélia, ma chérie, qui est-ce ? demanda Hélène en s'approchant avec Sélias.

-…Une ancienne camarade de classe. Cybelle, je te présente mon père, Erik, ma mère, Hélène, et mon petit frère, Sélias. Je vous présente Cybelle Cain.

-Quoi ? C'est impossible que ce petit garçon soit ton frère ! rit la jeune Cybelle. Il est petit, ridiculement maigre, il est blafard et fragile, et ses traits sont grossiers ! Il ne ressemble pas du tout à ton père, qui est très bel homme, ni à ta mère, qui est une dame ravissante !

Camélia serra les poings en entendant son petit frère sangloter. Hélène le serra aussitôt dans ses bras, et le consola du mieux qu'elle le put, le cajolant et l'embrassant.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri… Tu es notre vrai petit garçon, notre petit bébé chéri… Tu sais bien que pour moi, tu es le plus beau petit garçon de l'univers ? demanda Hélène, et en cela, elle ne mentait pas.

-Tu viens de blesser mon petit frère. C'est encore un enfant. Il a tout le temps nécessaire pour devenir un homme accomplit. Maintenant, si tu m'excuse, Cybelle, nous avons une longue route à faire.

-Prends soins de toi, alors, Camélia ! Quant je dirai aux filles de la classe que j'ai revue Camélia de Chagny !

-Camélia Muhlheim.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne suis plus Camélia de Chagny. Raoul n'était pas mon père, je n'ai aucune raison de porter son patronyme. Au revoir, Cybelle.

En prenant la main de son frère, Camélia s'éloigna, suivie d'Erik et d'Hélène.

-Sera-t-elle une menace ? demanda Erik.

-Non. Cette fille est idiote. Dans deux jours, elle aura oublié qu'elle m'a vue.

-N'étais-tu point heureuse de revoir une ancienne amie ?

-Quand ma belle-mère… enfin, la nouvelle femme de Raoul, a déclaré a tout le monde que je n'étais pas la fille de Raoul, les filles de ma classe ont été horribles avec moi. J'étais amie avec elles, avant, mais en sachant que je n'étais pas fille de vicomte, que tous ignoraient qui était mon père, que j'étais une fille illégitime, en somme, elles m'ont ridiculisées, elles ont été horribles. J'eu préféré ne jamais revoir une seule de ces hypocrites.

-Pauvre chérie… soupira Hélène en caressant la joue de la fillette. Tout cela pour une histoire de naissance et d'argent… Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas être simplement sensibles à l'existence de la vie…

Les provisions furent achetées rapidement, et la petite famille retourna dans la carriole de voyage, alors qu'Erik s'installait à l'avant, rennes en mains. Un instant, il lui sembla voir Raoul le regarder avec méfiance. L'instant d'après, Chagny semblait s'être évaporé. Erik secoua la tête. Tout cela lui mettait beaucoup trop de stress. Il lança les chevaux, direction l'Angleterre.

O o O

Maints hôtels témoignèrent du passage de la famille Muhlheim, une famille sans histoire et bien mise. Le père était bel homme, toujours bien arrangé, un homme bien de sa personne. La mère était très protectrice envers ses enfants, parlait avec une douceur peu commune, même aux femmes de chambre de l'hôtel, et ses robes étaient taillés dans de riches étoffes. L'aînée avait une abondante chevelure brune et les yeux dorés de son père. Elle semblait méfiante envers les étrangers, et surveillait son jeune frère avec beaucoup d'attention. De sa part, il était impossible de savoir quoi que soit sur sa famille. Le plus jeune, qui semblait malade, avait par contre toujours le sourire. Il semblait très attaché à sa sœur, et embrassait toujours sa mère avant d'aller jouer. A son père, il faisait un clin d'œil coquin. De sa part, on ne pouvait apprendre qu'une seule chose; sa maman était très belle, et son papa très gentil.

Plusieurs demandèrent s'ils n'avaient jamais vu l'homme sans son masque, et on leur répondit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de masque. Bien sûr, son visage était normal. Pourquoi e le serait-il pas ? Oui, c'était bien le bon nom, regardez, là, la signature; Erik Muhlheim. Non, il n'y avait pas de servante avec eux.

Les gitans se demandèrent s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de piste…

O o O

Camélia s'étira longuement dans son lit en s'éveillant. Depuis quatre ans, ils étaient maintenant établis en Angleterre, à Londres. La ville étai bien différente de Paris, et pareille, pourtant. Erik avait fait l'acquisition d'un petit manoir, et la petite famille s'y était établie. L'adolescente de 15 ans se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre, pour voir Sélias, alors âgé de huit ans, jouer dehors avec Hélène. Camélia sourit en entendant le rire de la jeune femme. Sa vie aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait eu une femme comme Hélène pour mère…

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard le petit déjeuner fut servi, Camélia regarda Hélène avec attention. Elle était jolie, et Camélia eut préféré être sa fille, et lui ressembler. Christine était peut-être jolie, mais le visage de sa mère commençait a s'effacé de sa mémoire. Quand elle pensait à sa mère, c'était le visage d'Hélène qui lui apparaissait. De Christine, il ne lui restait plus que son sourire attristé, et de ses yeux effrayés. Parfois, encore, elle se réveillait la nuit en pleurant, ses rêves prenant le reflet de son passé.

_-Elle n'est pas ma fille ! Ses yeux, ses horribles yeux dorés ! Ne peut-IL pas me laisser tranquille !? C'est LUI, je le sais ! IL est là, en elle ! IL ne me laissera jamais seule ! Raoul, __aidez-moi_

_La jeune femme s'approchait de la petite fille en larmes, et la gamine de 3 ans se __recroquevillait__ dans un coin de la chambre, alors que sa mère la frappait. L'enfant le savait bien, dans ces moments de folie, sa mère ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Heureusement, ils ne duraient pas longtemps. Le reste du temps, Christine était douce avec elle, et lui souriait. Parfois, même, elle l'embrassait sur la joue. _

_-MONSTRE !!!! Laisses-moi vivre ! Tu n'es pas un fantôme ! Tu n'es pas un ange, tu n'es pas l'Ange de la Musique ! Tu n'es rien ! Rien qu'un menteur, un fou ! Tu t'es joué de moi ! Et maintenant, tu reviens me hanter à travers elle ! Pourquoi m'as-tu donné cette enfant, seigneur ! Pourquoi n'est-ce point la fille de mon bien-aimé, mais celle de ce monstre sans âme ! Qu'ais-je fais, seigneur, pour t'offenser à ce point ?_

Camélia sursauta lorsque la main d'Hélène se posa sur son front. Elle leva les yeux vers la femme, qui avait les sourcils froncés. Autour de la table, tout le monde s'étai tu. Erik et Sélias la regardait avec inquiétude.

-Oui ?

-Camélia, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Hélène. Je t'ai demandé trois fois si tu voulais encore du poulet…

-Pardon ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Oui, merci.

-Qu'étaient donc ces pensées ? demanda Erik.

-Je pensais… à maman.

Personne ne posa plus de questions. Les adultes savaient la peine de Camélia quant à sa mère. Car même Hélène savait à présent l'histoire s'étant déroulée au sein de l'Opéra Garnier. Deux ans auparavant, Erik avait trouvé en librairie le récit quasi-exact des évènements, écrits par un certain Gaston Leroux. Camélia avait dévoré le roman, demandant des explications à son père à certains passages. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas été dupe ! Pour qu'elle soit née, ce devait être plus qu'un petit bisou sur la joue ! Hélène était tombée par hasard sur le livre que Camélia avait laissé dans le salon, et Erik lui avait permit de le lire. A la lecture de la souffrance pure, Hélène n'en avait apporté que plus de respect envers son patron.

Donc, personne ne questionna Camélia sur la question de sa mère.

Un éclair de génie apparut à Camélia en regardant son père et Hélène parler et rire. Elle tira la main de son frère.

-Sélias ! Je dois te parler ! Viens !

-Mais le repas… commença Hélène.

-On reviendra plus tard !

Et elle entraîna son frère au salon.

-Sélias !

-Euhhh… Oui ?

-Hélène doit devenir notre maman !

-Hein ?

-Mais oui ! C'est évident ! Elle est gentille, jolie, elle nous aime beaucoup et papa aussi ! Tous les deux s'entendent très bien ! On a besoin d'une vraie maman, et ça ne serait pas plus mal si papa avait une nouvelle amoureuse ! Comme ça, Hélène ne partirait jamais, jamais !

-Mais… et s'ils ne veulent pas… ?

-C'est à nous de les convaincre !

-Tu crois ?

-Tu aimerais avoir Hélène comme maman ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais qu'elle en ait le nom ou pas, elle est déjà comme une mère pour moi. Ce plan est voué à l'échec d'avance, Camélia.

-Non, je te jure ! As-tu déjà regardé papa et Hélène parler ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ils sont sans cesse du même avis, ils s'entendent très bien, ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Hélène n'a pas peur du visage de papa et papa n'a pas peur du pouvoir d'Hélène. Quelle autre femme pourrait aimer papa qu'Hélène ?

-C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent bien, et n'ont pas peur l'un de l'autre… mais ce n'est pas une raison.

-Sélias !

-Qu'est-ce que cela change qu'Hélène soit notre mère ou pas ?

-Elle ne partirait jamais. Même une fois adulte, elle resterait avec nous.

-C'est vrai…

-Et puis, tu n'aimerais pas pouvoir l'appeler maman, et que ce nom soit parfaitement justifié ? Toi qui l'appelle déjà ainsi dans ton cœur ?

-Bien sûr…

-Alors nous devons tout tenter pour les mettre ensembles ! Il en va du bonheur de notre famille !

-Bon… Tu as gagné !

O o O

Ce soir-là, Erik fut surpris de voir une lettre sur son bureau. Il ouvrit la lumière, et s'installa dans son fauteuil pour la lire. Il reconnu l'écriture de sa fille, et fronça les sourcils.

«_Très cher papa,_

_Nous nous sommes d'un commun accord décidés__à t'écrire cette lettre. J'ai maintenant 15 ans, et suis une jeune femme maintenant. En ce sens, j'ai besoin d'un modèle maternel, et malgré l'amour d'Hélène, cela ne peut être la même chose… Elle n'est pas notre mère. Du moins, pas officiellement. J'ai besoin de parler, d'avoir une confidente, et qui mieux qu'une mère peut conseiller sa fille ? _

_Quant à Sélias, malgré les soins constants d'Hélène, le mot «maman» reste vide de sens pour lui. L'étreinte féminine reste, mais qu'en est-il de celle maternelle ? Lorsqu'il doit parler en classe de sa mère, comme les professeurs prennent plaisir à le faire à la petite école, il ne sait que dire. Tu ne devines pas l'embarras pour lui. _

_Comme tu__ souhaites ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous, je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne décision._

_Camélia_

_et__ Sélias_»

Erik resta les yeux rivés sur la lettre. Une mère ? Ses enfants savaient-ils ce que cela impliquaient ? Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'Hélène entra avec le plateau de thé.

-Monsieur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tenez, lisez…

Hélène prit la lettre, et haussa les sourcils. Elle lit en silence, et sentit son cœur se serré. Malgré tous ses efforts, cela ne suffisait pas. Les enfants avaient besoin d'une mère, elle le comprenait, mais…

-Que vais-je faire, Hélène ? Quelle femme accepterait de regarder cet horrible faciès ? Quelle femme saurait accepter mes enfants, sans être une horrible mégère ?

Hélène resta silencieuse. Si jamais il trouvait cette perle rare, lui permettrait-il de rester quand même dans cette maison ? Elle espérait pouvoir rester avec eux. Que ferait-elle, seule, sans cette famille ? Pour elle, elle avait renié sa famille, quitter sa patrie ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle, en terre étrangère, si jamais M. Erik la renvoyait ? Son cœur se serra a l'idée de quitter Camélia et Sélias, et même Erik…

O o O

Quelques semaines plus tard, Erik arrivait en compagnie d'une femme souriante, qui se montra aimable et attentive envers les enfants. Elle sourit même à Hélène, et la complimenta sur sa cuisine. Hélène la remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de retourner à la cuisine. Erik fronça les sourcils. Était-elle souffrante ? Elle, si volubile a l'habitude, ne disait mort, et ne mangeait même pas avec eux, comme à son habitude.

Malgré la gentillesse de l'amie de leur père, les enfants se montrèrent impitoyable, et firent les pires bêtises, ayant même jusqu'à mettre une tarte sur la chaise de la femme, qui partit les bras en l'air. Erik eu beau s'excuser, rien n'y fit; la femme claqua la porte, et Erik n'entendit plus jamais parler d'elle. Depuis sa cuisine, Hélène entendit les remontrances du père aux enfants, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien fait pour cette femme qui essayait de lui voler les enfants !

Le mauvais côté, c'était que maintenant, Erik devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'Hélène devait à nouveau passer une demi-heure a arranger le maquillage afin qu'il soit plus résistant.

Au fil des semaines, Erik cru devenir fou. Malgré leur demande d'avoir une mère, les enfants se débarrassaient de toutes les femmes. A chaque fois, leur excuse était «Ce n'est pas elle qu'on veut comme maman !». Comme s'ils savaient déjà qui ils voulaient ! La dernière était partie enragée lorsqu'elle avait trouvé une grenouille dans sa part de gâteau ! Parfois, il se demandait si Hélène n'était pas mêlée à tout cela, surtout qu'elle avait toujours un étrange sourire, quelque peu victorieux, lorsqu'elle voyait une femme partir. Pour elle qui avait été durant 5 ans la maîtresse de maison, en quelque sorte, peut-être voyait-elle d'un mauvais œil qu'une autre femme ne vienne se mêler de son ménage, et de l'éducation des enfants… ? Mais bon sang, c'était les enfants eux-mêmes qui le demandaient ! Il ne pouvait pas satisfaire tout le monde !

O o O

Camélia entra dans le confessionnal et s'agenouilla. De l'autre côté, elle vit une ombre entrer à son tour, et elle pencha la tête.

-Pardonnez-moi mon père, car j'ai pêché…

-Je vous écoute, ma fille…

C'était quand même bien pratique d'avoir une petite chapelle derrière le manoir, elle n'avait pas à aller en ville pour confesser ses péchés… qui étaient bien nombreux !

-J'ai agis contre la volonté de mon père.

-Expliquez-moi cela.

-Mon père est célibataire depuis longtemps. Mon frère et moi souhaitons une mère, et former une véritable famille.

-Et que penses votre père de cela ?

-Je sais qu'il pense encore à ma mère, Dieu ait son âme… Cependant, des enfants ont besoin d'une mère.

-Je peux le concevoir… Où as-tu péché, ma fille ?

-Mon frère et moi nous débarrassons l'une après l'autre des amies de mon père…

-Vous débarrasser ?

-Nous nous montrons si détestables qu'elles se sauvent en courant !

-Est-ce ainsi que vous croyez trouver une mère ?

-Mon père est aveugle à l'évidence… Il a déjà auprès de lui la femme parfaite, qui sait tout de lui et l'accepte tel qu'il est, qui nous aime pour ce que nous sommes. Sa naissance n'est peut-être pas noble, mais son cœur l'est. Elle a tout abandonné pour nous. Elle nous aime comme une mère, et éprouve un grand respect pour notre père. Et a voir comment elle nous aide dans nos mauvais plans pour nous débarrasser des prétendantes de notre père, je crois qu'il ne lui est pas indifférent… Si seulement papa pouvait la voir comme une femme digne de lui, et non comme une servante à son service ! Je suis sûre qu'ils sauraient être heureux, ensemble. En vérité, nous ne voulons personne d'autre qu'Hélène comme mère !

-N'avez-vous pas pensé que, peut-être, votre père estimait tellement cette jeune femme que… qu'il pouvait se sentir indigne d'elle ?

-Si c'est le cas, mon père serait encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais !

-Prenez garde à vos paroles, ma fille ! Le seigneur a dit qu'il nous fallait respecter père et mère !

-Comment peut-il penser qu'il n'est pas digne d'elle, alors qu'il est le meilleur homme sur Terre, et elle la meilleure femme ?

-Je comprends cela, ma fille… mais vous devez laisser l'avenir entre les mains du destin. Peut-être votre père serait-il plus heureux avec l'une de ces femmes…

-Impossible !

-Ma fille… Vous serez absolue de vos péché après 10 Je vous salue Marie, et pour ne pas agrandir votre péché, il vous faudra laisser votre père faire, la prochaine fois…

Camélia se mordit les lèvres en penchant la tête. Après la prière habituelle, elle sortit du confessionnal, avant de quitter l'Église. Quelques instants plus tard, la deuxième porte s'ouvrait, et un Erik confus en sortit.

Ainsi, c'était donc cela, toute l'histoire…

O o O

Ce matin-là, de très bonne heure, Erik éveilla Hélène pour son maquillage habituel. Durant l'opération, il détailla sa servante. Elle appliqua le fard sur sa peau, et Erik remarqua, pour la première fois en 5 ans, que jamais elle n'avait été dégoûtée de toucher sa chair tuméfiée, pas même le premier jour. Elle le touchait comme si cela eut été normal, comme si lui-même n'eut pas cette vieille carcasse. Peut-être Camélia avait-elle raison…

-Camélia est allée se confessée, hier…

-Comme à toutes les semaines.

-Oui… N'avez-vous pas idée de ce qu'elle a bien pu dire ?

-Non, mais je suppose que vous le savez, monsieur.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je sais depuis longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de prêtre dans cette Église…

-Alors, toutes vos confessions…

-Fausses, vous le devinez. Je n'allais quand même pas vous dire mes fautes, monsieur ! J'allais par la suite en ville, afin de réellement me confesser.

-Camélia m'a expliqué pourquoi Sélias et elle renvoyaient chacune des dames qui venaient ici…

-Ah bon ?

-Parce que c'est vous qu'ils veulent pour mère, Hélène.

-Je… Quoi ? Je crains de ne pas vous comprendre, monsieur…

-Camélia a confessé me trouvé bien idiot de ne pas voir la perle rare vivant sous mon toit, étant déjà attachée à notre famille, et jalouse des femmes venant dîner.

-Monsieur… fit Hélène les joues rouges. Ce n'est pas ce que vous…

-Ce que je crois ? Je dois avouer Hélène que je l'ignore. Ce que je sais, c'est que je veux donner une petite leçon aux enfants, et que je crois que vous pouvez m'y aider…

O o O

-Debout ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! lança Erik.

Camélia se retourna dans son lit en se plaignant, ignorant les paroles de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui enlève les draps. Dans la chambre à côté, on entendait Sélias crier. Puis, Hélène entra avec le petit garçon dans les bras et le lança dans le lit de sa sœur.

-Allons, habillez-vous, aujourd'hui est un jour important ! Hélène, je vous laisse le soin de Camélia, Sélias, viens avec moi.

Les enfants se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

O o O

Camélia fronça les sourcils en voyant son frère aussi bien habillé, et sa propre robe blanche. Quant à Erik, il était splendide. Seule Hélène avait gardé son vêtement de travail.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Camélia avec agressivité.

-Aujourd'hui, je me mari, expliqua Erik.

-…COMMENT !!!!! s'écrièrent les enfants.

-Hélène, je vous laisse le soin de tout leur expliquer. Renvoyez-les ensuite à la calèche.

-Bien, monsieur.

Erik sortit, et Camélia se tourna vers Hélène.

-Mais… D'où elle sort, cette femme !

-Je l'ignore, Camélia… mais votre père se mari aujourd'hui, c'est la vérité.

-Mais… Non ! Il ne peut pas !

-Bien sûr qu'il le peut.

-Non ! C'est avec toi qu'il devait se marier ! lança Sélias. C'est toi que l'on veut pour maman !

-Cessez de dire des bêtises. Les servantes n'épousent pas leur maître, voyons. C'est un sacrilège que de dire de telles choses.

-Je refuse ! lança Camélia. Jamais cette femme ne fera partie de notre famille !

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Camélia. Vous avez demandé une mère à M. Erik, il vous en a trouvé une. Voici le prix de vos manigances.

-Et tu ne dis rien ! Tu le laisses faire ! Alors qu'on le sait très bien que tu aimes papa !

-Mes sentiments ne veulent rien dire, Camélia. Je ne suis qu'une servante. Maintenant, allez à la calèche. Allons.

Elle poussa les enfants vers la porte, et une fois dehors, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte de derrière, pour se précipiter chez une amie.

O o O

Camélia, assise sur le banc, regardait son père avec colère. A ses côtés, Sélias semblait anéantis, et de grosses larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Erik parlait avec le prêtre, lorsque la mariée entra par la porte du fond. Son voile empêchait les enfants de voir son visage, mais déjà, Camélia la détestait. C'était Hélène qui aurait du être là. Pas cette femme dont ils ne savaient rien ! Oh, Erik avait bien caché son jeu ! En voyant que les enfants faisaient fuir toutes les dames, il en avait rencontré une en cachette, et avait tout prévu pour que les enfants ne puissent pas nuire !

Foi de Camélia, cette nouvelle épouse ne durerait pas longtemps ! Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne parte, horrifiée!

La cérémonie commença, mais le prêtre parlait si bas que les enfants n'entendaient rien, bien qu'ils furent au premier rang.

-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant où se taise à jamais !

-Je m'y oppose ! cria Camélia en se levant d'un bon.

-Camélia ! gronda Erik.

-Je refuse qu'une femme imbue d'argent n'envahisse notre maison, ne nous vole notre père et finisse par se débarrasser de nous pour avoir la succession ! Je refuse ! C'est notre père ! Prenez l'argent si vous voulez, mais laissez-nous notre père ! Ne nous séparés pas de lui !

Des tremblements parcoururent Camélia, et elle éclata en sanglots. Erik la regarda tristement, et la mariée s'approcha. Camélia voulu la repoussée, mais fut attirée dans ses bras, et bercée. Elle pleura un long moment avant de finalement se calmer, et relever la tête. Bon, d'accord, cette femme n'était peut-être pas si mal… peut-être qu'elle serait une bonne mère… Son étreinte était chaleureuse, et aimante.

Camélia se détesta elle-même à ces pensées. C'était trahir Hélène, que de penser ainsi. Sélias ouvrit de grands yeux, et recula d'un pas, avant de regarder son père, qui sourit. Son regard revint sur la femme. Cette dernière se mit à rire, et Camélia découvrit le visage d'Hélène sous le voile.

-Tu… Tu…

-Que cela vous serve de leçon, fit Erik. Vous mêler ainsi de la vie de votre père n'est pas chose à faire.

-Alors… Tout cela n'est pas vrai ? demanda Sélias, au bord des larmes. Tout ceci n'est que comédie ?

-Non, mon fils… Même si je n'approuve pas vos méthodes, je comprends votre besoin. J'accepte de vous donner cette mère que vous désirez tant, et pour qui vous avez mise en colère toutes les plus grandes dames de Londres.

-Pouvons-nous continuer ? demanda le prêtre, amusé.

-Bien sûr, mon père, fit Erik avec un sourire.

-Bien… Erik Muhlheim, acceptez-vous de prendre Hélène Adam comme épouse ?

-Oui.

-Hélène Adam…

Il souleva une toile, et Hélène put voir un coffret.

-En disant votre réponse, il vous faudra faire pivoter l'un de ces deux animaux… Si vous tournez le scorpion, cela voudra dire «non» ! Et si vous tournez la sauterelle, cela voudra dire «oui» ! Mais n'oubliez pas que…

Il tourna les yeux vers son livre de prière afin de lire l'étrange demande du marié.

-… N'oubliez pas qu'une sauterelle, ça _saute joliment bien_ !

Camélia et Hélène étaient livides. Sélias ne comprenait pas. Hélène tourna les yeux vers Erik, interdite. Christine n'avait-elle pas du tourner le scorpion afin d'accepter, et d'éviter l'explosion ? Alors pourquoi elle, afin d'accepter, devait-elle tourné la sauterelle, et tout faire exploser ?

Erik la regardait, amusé. Non, il n'aurait pas fait cela. C'était insensé. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Peut-être était-il en train de la tester ?

Dans le meilleur des cas, il ne se passait rien. Dans le pire, l'église explosait. Elle déglutit, et avança sa main vers la sauterelle. Erik sourit. Un instant, elle voulu retirer sa main. Non, elle devait lui faire confiance.

La sauterelle fut tournée, et Hélène entendit des bruits d'explosions. Camélia s'apprêtait à se cacher sous le solide banc en bois, espérant survivre, essayant de tirer Sélias. Ce dernier se précipita vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit en grand.

-Des feux d'artifices !!!

Dans la rue, les gens regardaient l'étrange spectacle de feux d'artifices dans le ciel de dix heures. Camélia s'approcha a son tour, et soupira. Hélène et Erik s'approchèrent afin de regarder, et Hélène soupira.

-Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Vous avez pourtant décidé de me faire confiance.

-Vous êtes mon époux, maintenant, cela n'est que normal…

-Non, pas encore…

Erik fit signe au prêtre, qui hocha la tête.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…

Erik se tourna vers son épouse, et releva son voile. A ce moment, Sélias sauta au cou d'Hélène pour lui déposer deux gros baisers sur les jours.

-Sélias !!!! hurla Camélia.

-Mais le curé il a dit qu'on devait embrasser Hélène !

-Papa !!! Pas toi !!!

-Oh…

Hélène éclata de rire, et serra le gamin contre elle.

-Sélias… commença Erik. Et toi aussi, Camélia… A partir de maintenant, vous pouvez appeler Hélène «maman», car c'est ce qu'elle est, en vérité… Depuis cinq ans en votre cœur, mais officiellement maintenant.

-Oui… notre maman… fit Camélia en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Hélène. Mes merveilleux et bien-aimés parents…

O o O

-Erik… Si vous êtes maintenant mon dévoué époux… fit Hélène un jour.

-…oui ?

-Cela signifie que j'ai, a quelque part, pouvoir sur vous…

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Le prêtre, Erik. Cette comédie a assez durer. Je ne peux vous laisser plus longtemps abuser de la confiance de nos enfants.

-Mais… Comment saurais-je s'ils ont des ennuis !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le saurai…

-Bien entendu, ils vous parlent plus facilement de leurs problèmes qu'à moi !

-Non, Erik, ce n'est pas pour cela…

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Allons… Une mère sait toujours ce qui tracasse ses enfants.

O o O

Dans le quartier, on parlait beaucoup de la nouvelle Mrs Muhlheim, qui bien qu'apparaissant toujours en public habillée à la pointe de la dernière mode, était chez elle habillée comme une simple servante, et travaillait du matin au soir. Ses mains, bien que délicates, étaient abîmées par, on le devinait, le travail manuel.

En entendant les commérages, Erik interdit à Hélène d'ainsi agir comme une servante, ce qu'elle n'était plus. Il engagea une adolescente afin d'effectuer les tâches ménagères, bien qu'Hélène ne fut pas de cet avis. De nombreuses disputes eurent lieu, déchirant le coeur des enfants, après qu'Erik eut trouvé sa femme en train d'aider la servante.

-Hélène ! Vous êtes une dame, maintenant ! Vous ne pouvez plus ainsi agir !

-Je ne peux agir autrement ! Pourquoi engager quelqu'un afin de faire ce que j'ai fais 5 ans !

-Parce qu'une dame ne peut pas ainsi s'occuper de son ménage !

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'autres, alors que les enfants sont à l'école ! Prendre le thé en compagnie de ces dames, toutes plus hypocrites les unes que les autres !

-Hélène, tâchez de comprendre !

-Comprendre ! Je comprends que vous souhaitez me mettre en cage ! Je ne suis pas l'une de ces jeunes nobles ayant passé leur vie à broder et attende à leur fenêtre la venue du riche prétendant ! Dans mes veines coule le sang gitan ! Mon âme respire à la liberté ! Ne faites pas l'erreur de me mettre dans une cage en or ! Un oiseau libéré ne revient pas, Erik !

-Je ne souhaites pas vous priver de votre liberté, et ne le ferai pas si vous consentez de vous-même à agir tel que le dicte votre rang !

-Je ne suis pas une dame ! Je peux en prendre le rôle, comme lors de notre fuite depuis la France ! Mais cela ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un rôle ! Je ne suis pas une lady ! Je suis fille des chemins et des caravanes ! La liberté est mon essence !

-Hélène, par pitié ! Je veux seulement que les commérages cessent !

Hélène s'enferma dans la chambre pour pleurer. Le soir, lorsqu'Erik vint la rejoindre, elle était dos à lui, et l'ignora totalement.

Le lendemain matin, le lit était vide.

O o O

Erik cru qu'elle avait mis ses menaces a exécutions, et que «l'oiseau s'était enfui». Mais la servante lui fit remarquer que tous les vêtements de madame étaient là, seule sa robe de nuit n'y était pas. De plus, son médaillon en or était toujours sur la table de chevet. C'éait la seule chose que sa maîtresse n'enlevait jamais, excepté pour dormir. Le médaillon était la seule chose qu'Hélène eu jamais demandé à Erik. Elle y avait mit la photo de ses enfants, et y tenait comme à un trésor.

Réalisant qu'elle disait vrai, Erik pensa tout de suite au pire. Quelqu'un avait-il enlevé Hélène, dans l'espoir d'une rançon ? Il se précipita aussitôt vers le commissariat de police, son masque ayant de nouveau retrouvé sa place sur son visage. Cela lui faisait étrange, après cinq ans, de le porter à nouveau.

Un avis de recherche fut lancé pour lady Hélène Muhlheim. Durant deux semaines, il n'y eu aucune nouvelle. Deux semaines où les enfants étaient en larmes, et où Erik ne lâchait pas un médaillon doré, serrant le bijou dans sa main et priant ce seigneur qui, malgré qu'il lui ai donné si hideuse apparence, lui avait donné deux enfants extraordinaires, et une femme adorable, que même s'il ne saurait aimé comme Christine, estimait beaucoup, et dont la présence lui manquait atrocement.

O o O

Hélène réussit à quitter la tente où elle était retenue, et se retrouva rapidement sur le grand chemin. Les carrioles passaient à côté d'elle rapidement, menaçant de la renversée a tout moment.

Finalement, un homme eu pitié d'elle. Elle s'accrocha à son bras, faible, et lui demanda de la mener au commissariat. Elle était lady Muhlheim, et elle venait d'échapper à ses geôliers. L'homme doutait sincèrement que cette femme aux vêtements déchirés, aux cheveux crasseux et au regard vide, fut une lady, mais il la mena auprès du commissaire.

Ce dernier doutait aussi de l'identité de la femme, si bien qu'il appela Mr Muhlheim afin de le prévenir qu'une dame prétendait être son épouse.

O o O

Camélia entra en courant, suivie de Sélias, et tous deux sautèrent au cou d'Hélène. Erik observa ses enfants pleurer, et Hélène leur toucher le visage, les embrasser, et les serrer contre elle. Méfiant, il s'approcha. Hélène évita son regard. Il lui prit le visage et le leva, et resta muet d'étonnement en voyant un voile blanc et opaque sur la pupille de son épouse.

-Qu'est-ce que… Hélène… ?

-La Gorgone est aveugle à présent… sourit-elle tristement.

Après qu'elle eut pétrifié cinq gitans (qui les avaient retrouvés, Dieu sait comment), ils l'avaient rendue aveugle.

Erik retint une envie de meurtre contre ceux qui avaient blessée sa femme, une envie de leur rendre au centuple cette douleur… mais les épaules tressaillantes de sanglots d'Hélène le calmèrent bien vite. Il enlaça son épouse, lui caressant les cheveux doucement, lui murmurant de tendres paroles à l'oreille. Épuisée, elle s'endormie. Erik promit qu'ils reviendraient afin qu'elle donne sa déposition, et ramena son épouse chez lui. Camélia et Sélias, silencieux depuis l'annonce de leur mère, tremblaient de rage.

Le médecin consulté n'était pas très optimiste. Peut-être retrouverait-elle la vue dans quelques années, mais il en doutait fortement. Erik engagea une jeune domestique afin qu'elle s'occupe exclusivement d'Hélène, bien que Camélia insista pour elle-même s'occuper de sa mère lorsqu'elle n'était pas à l'école. Elle brossait la chevelure d'or, la peignait, choisissait les vêtements et aidait Hélène a les mettre, puis l'aidait à descendre au salon. Elle l'embrassait tendrement avant de partir à l'école, et revenait dès les classes terminées. Entre-temps, la domestique veillait à ce que madame ne manque de rien.

Hélène, privée de sa vue et ainsi de son autonomie, devint l'épouse-bibelot qu'Erik avait réclamé. Pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir son insouciante épouse qui courrait dans le parc avec leur fils, et dont le rire clair enchantait à lui seul une journée. Le bijou d'or sur sa poitrine n'était plus qu'apparat, car il lui était désormais impossible d'y regarder le visage de ses enfants.

Deux longues années passèrent ainsi, deux années bien sombres au manoir Muhlheim.

O o O

Un matin, Hélène s'éveilla en voyant des variations dans les ombres qui l'entouraient. Certaines tâches étaient plus claires, d'autres plus sombres. Dans les mois qui suivirent, certaines formes, certaines couleurs lui apparurent. Émue, elle comprit qu'elle recouvrait lentement la vue. Elle n'en parla pas, se taisant, et attendant le jour où elle verrait à nouveau.

Ce jour tant attendu arriva enfin. En se réveillant au petit matin, elle découvrit en détail le visage de son époux, ce visage repoussant que tant d'autres auraient détesté voir au réveil. Hélène fut cependant émue de ce miracle. Après un instant à regarder Erik dormir, elle se leva sans bruit, et quitta la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers, alluma les lampes de la cuisine, et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était si bon, voir à nouveau !

Des pas se firent entendre et elle se tourna en souriant pour voir Elisabeth, la servante employée pour le ménage et la cuisine, entrer dans la cuisine. La servante sursauta, et échappa au sol la pinte de lait qu'elle venait d'acheter, portant ses mains à sa bouche avec un petit cri en voyant Hélène préparer le déjeuner.

-M… Madame !

-Bonjour, Elisabeth…

-Madame, vous… vous voyez !

Hélène lui sourit, avant de déposer un doigt sur ses lèvres. Au même moment, des cris retentirent de l'étage. Camélia y était entrée pour éveillée sa mère, mais ne l'avait pas trouvée. Anna, la domestique engagée pour s'occuper d'Hélène, était arrivée en entendant les cris, suivie de Sélias. Erik, éveillé en entendant les cris de sa fille, était paniqué. Hélène ne pouvait avoir encore disparue ! Non !

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, une fois à la cuisine, en voyant Hélène devant le four, un tablier sur sa robe de nuit, et Elisabeth sanglotant devant elle. Hélène sourit a sa famille, et Camélia se dirigea vers elle.

-Maman ! Lâches ça tout de suite, tu vas te brûler !

Hélène tendit la main et caressa les cheveux de sa fille tendrement.

-Ma chérie… Tu es magnifique…

-Tu dis ça tous les matins maman, mais tu ne me vois même pas ! lança Camélia, en colère. Maintenant, lâche ça !

-Camélia, attend… demanda Erik.

Il s'approcha, troublé. Depuis deux ans, jamais il n'avait vu le regard de son épouse briller autant. Jamais le sourire de ses lèvres n'avait été communiqué à son regard… Son regard… qui semblait avoir perdu ce voile opaque… Une larme coula sur sa joue, et Hélène lui essuya avec précision, avec un sourire doux.

-Hélène, vous… vous voyez !

Chacun sursauta à cette exclamation, hormis Elisabeth, qui regardait la scène, émue.

-Comment… Depuis quand ? demanda Erik.

-Graduellement, depuis quelques mois… murmura Hélène. E ne voulais pas en parler, dans la probabilité où je ne recouvre jamais réellement la vue… et ce matin, j'ai pu voir avec précision votre visage, à mon réveil…

-J'eu préféré que vous aillez meilleur spectacle que cette horreur que Dieu me donna pour visage…

-Je n'aurai voulu voir autre spectacle. Après deux ans et demi, j'ai enfin pu voir le visage de l'homme qui m'a sortie du joug de ma famille, qui m'a confié ce qu'il avait de plus précieux en me laissant m'occuper de ses enfants, à force de gentillesse a su voler mon cœur, et a fait de moi sa dévouée épouse…

Erik serra sa femme contre lui, ému. Hélène détailla ensuite ses enfants. Camélia était devenu une magnifique jeune femme qui fêterait dans quelques mois ses 18 ans, et qui retenait beaucoup de la beauté de la jeune Daaé. Hélène se souvenait d'une adolescente dont le physique promettait une beauté sage. Elle retrouvait à présent une superbe jeune femme, qui devait avoir brisé déjà bien des cœurs.

Quant à Sélias, son visage n'avait guère changé en deux ans, si ce n'est peut-être qu'il était encore plus blanc. Ses cheveux noirs, longs jusqu'aux épaules, rendaient peut-être sa peau plus blême. Ou alors, le fait qu'il resta à l'intérieur à faire la lecture à sa mère au lieu de jouer dehors expliquait peut-être cette blancheur presque effrayante.

Erik n'avait guère changé, si ce n'est qu'il y avait encore plus de mèches blanches dans sa chevelure noire. Le temps pouvait-il avoir emprise sur le corps d'un homme, qui depuis toujours avait l'apparence d'un cadavre vivant ?

O o O

En ville, c'est avec bonheur que l'on retrouva la lady Muhlheim d'autrefois, souriante et enjouée, jouant dehors avec son fils, sortant les griffes envers tout ceux qui osaient dire du mal de ces enfants, frottant elle-même les fenêtres de sa demeure, et aidant les servantes a préparer le repas. Cette dame peu commune et orthodoxe avait manqué à chacun, et tous regrettaient d'avoir ainsi pu parler contre ses manières, autrefois.

O o O

Camélia avait alors 23 ans, et était courtisée par le jeune lord Charlie Halmes, bien qu'Erik et Sélias se méfient beaucoup de cet homme. Son père, jaloux qu'un autre homme s'approche ainsi de sa précieuse princesse, Sélias, alors âgé de 17 ans (et lui-même en train de courtisé une jeune demoiselle du nom de Louise, surnommée Lou) , promettant que si jamais cet horrible personnage blessait un jour sa sœur, il y eu de fortes chances qu'il se souvint par hasard de certains ingrédients dangereux qu'il avait pu voir, enfant, dans la boutique de son père…

Un messager arriva un jour, demandant à M. Muhlheim de remettre un message à Mlle Camélia de Chagny. Erik fronça les sourcils. La missive avait été envoyée par Mme Giry. Camélia demanda des nouvelles de cette excellente Mme Giry, mais la lettre n'en contenant pas.

«_Mon cher Erik,_

_Monsieur le vicomte est mourant, et voudrait voir Camélia une dernière fois, demandé son pardon. Malgré votre ressentiment, __agréer aux derniers vœux d'un pauvre homme. _

_Cécilia Jules_»

Après concertation, il fut décidé que la petite famille rentrait –provisoirement- en France. On attela les chevaux, on s'enquit auprès des servantes si elles étaient sûres de vouloir rester seules au manoir (On leur faisait confiance, bien entendu, mais il n'y aurait pas grand emploi au manoir durant leur voyage.), Camélia fit ses adieux à Charlie, et Sélias rassura Lou de son retour prochain. Puis, le voyage commença.

O o O

Camélia frissonna en voyant le manoir où elle avait passé les dix premières années de sa vie. Hélène perçu son geste, et la serra dans ses bras. Ils finirent par descendre de la voiture, un cocher alla porter les chevaux à l'écurie, puis les Muhlheim furent introduit dans la chambre du vicomte. Ce dernier, bien malade, n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Le curé était déjà venu lui donner l'extrême onction. Camélia s'approcha, visiblement ébranlée de voir Raoul de Chagny dans cet état. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, et un cri fusa de ses lèvres

-Christine !

-Vous vous trompez… fit Camélia doucement. Je suis Camélia, sa fille…

-Camélia ? Je croyais que c'était Christine, qui venait me chercher… Camélia, approche… Approche, ma petite fille…

Camélia s'approcha à nouveau, et prit la main de Raoul en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit.

-Camélia… Qui sont ces gens avec toi ?

-Vous ne reconnaissez même plus votre ennemi de toujours, Chagny ? demanda Erik.

Lui-même était secoué de voir le vicomte, pourtant si jeune comparé à lui-même, dans cet état.

-C'est papa, Raoul. Erik est venu avec moi. Maman aussi, ainsi que Sélias, mon petit frère.

-Ainsi donc, une femme eu assez pitié de vous pour vous donner un enfant, et rester avec vous ? railla Raoul, avant d'avoir une quinte de toux. Et ne l'appelle pas ainsi, Camélia, cette femme n'est pas ta mère.

-Christine était ma mère… mais Hélène est ma maman. Ma mère a maudite mon existence, est devenue folle de ma naissance, aurait tout fait pour que je ne sois jamais née. Maman elle remercie le ciel de m'avoir mené à elle. Elle est douce et bonne avec moi, et m'a montré que le meilleur est en moi, et que l'avenir me réserve le meilleur. Vous m'avez toujours démontré de l'indifférence, me repoussant car j'étais la preuve d'un passé que vous auriez aimé oublier. Papa m'a aimée dès le premier jour, n'a pas fait de moi une enfant, mais son enfant, et a tout fait pour que je sois heureuse, me donnant même un frère et une mère…

-Camélia… Je sais que tu m'en veux… Mais ma première femme n'a su me donner un enfant, ni la deuxième… Le nom des Chagny s'éteindra… A moins que tu n'acceptes de reprendre de mon nom, et de le léguer à tes enfants…

-Reprendre votre nom, et abandonner celui de mon cher père ? Hors de question ! Je perdrai son nom pour prendre celui de mon mari ! Pas pour empêcher que la lignée des Chagny ne disparaisse ! Ma mère portait votre nom de par votre mariage, mais je ne porte pas votre sang, je n'ai jamais été une Chagny !

-Qu'est donc arrivé à la petite fille docile d'autrefois ? demanda Raoul avec désespoir.

-Si vous avez jamais cru Camélia docile, c'est que vous ne la connaissiez pas, répliqua Erik. Même depuis son silence, Camélia n'aurait pu être décrite comme étant docile.

-J'ai donc fait une bêtise en vous l'envoyant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Raoul en regardant Erik.

-Oui. Lorsque vous partit avec Christine, vous m'avez privé de l'amour dont j'avais tant besoin. Pourtant, 10 ans plus tard, vous me donnez un amour nouveau, celui de ma chair et de mon sang. En m'envoyant Camélia, en m'envoyant ma fille, vous m'avez ajussi envoyé le début du bonheur. C'est grâce à elle que je trouvai mon fils, et grâce à lui que je trouvai plus tard ma tendre épouse. Ce que vous avez fait, Raoul ? Vous m'avez, de par votre égoïsme et votre lâcheté face à votre seconde femme, démontré que… que moi aussi, je faisais parti de _Ceux de la race humaine_ !

* * *

Je suis trop contente ! J'ai réussi à caser le scorpion et la sauterelle, et le "ceux de la race humaine" ! Par contre, j'ai oublié le lustre... Même si oui, je sais Erik, Il était très vieux, le lustre, très usé, et il a fait BOUM !

Alors, des commentaires ?


	2. Bonus

BONUS

C'était la réception pour les fiançailles de Camélia et du jeune Charlie. Erik et Sélias ne l'aimaient toujours pas, mais Hélène s'était montrée ferme. Cela ne les regardait pas ! C'étai Camélia, ses sentiments, point final !

Les invités étaient tous au salon, Camélia au bras de son fiancé, et Sélias dans un coin, renfrogné, regardant sa sœur et ce minable qui allait devenir son beau-frère (un détective, quoi de plus commun !, et regardant en même temps tous les jeunes des environs faire les eux doux à sa Lou. La jeune femme, à la longue chevelure châtaine, souriait et parlait avec eux, sans porter attention à Sélias. Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête, l'air froid. Hélène, qui n'était pas dupe (une mère sait toujours ce qui tracasse ses enfants !), s'approcha de lui.

Au même moment, il y u un grand vacarme, et des cris. Camélia se précipita sur son fiancé, qui venait de recevoir le lustre sur la tête.

-Charlie !!!!!!

De l'étage, on entendit Erik accourir depuis la chambre où il terminait de se préparer. Le visage blême, il regarda sa femme, son fils et sa fille.

-Le lustre, ce n'est pas moi ! Il était très usé, le lustre… Il est tombé tout seul… Il a fait boum !

Charlie poussa un gémissement, Camélia envoya quelqu'un chercher un médecin, Lou cacha son visage contre le torse de Sélias, car elle ne supportait pas le sanget Hélène se retint de ne pas rire, malgré le tragique de la situation. Elle monta les escaliers, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Et si vous alliez mettre un pantalon, cher ami ?

* * *

Hélène avait disparue depuis une semaine, et personne ne savait ce qu'il étai advenu d'elle. Les gendarmes passaient la région au peigne fin, mais rien ne s'était encore passé… 

Camélia se promenait dans les rues, savoir si l'on n'aurait pas vu sa mère quelque part… Elle entendit le nom d'Hélène prononcé, et vit plusieurs dames parler sur la terrasse d'un café.

-Elle était tellement étrange, de toute façon…

-Oui, jouer ainsi dehors avec son fils, comme s'il n'y avait pas de bonne pour s'occuper des enfants…

-Et elle avait son caractère ! Malheureusement, sa fille l'imite… Je n'aimerais pas l'avoir pour belle-fille, celle-là !

-Moi non plus ! En même temps, le pauvre M. Erik…Je l'ai vu, il y a deux jours. Pâle, cerné, tremblant… Je le comprend de porter ce masque, l'inquiétude doit marqué son visage. Pour un bel homme comme lui, ce doit être un choc !

-Toute cette histoire est trop pour lui ! Il aurait du choisir une femme sans histoire…

-J'ai entendu dire qu'Hélène était en réalité.. Approchez-vous, écoutez bien… une gitane !

-Non !

-Il n'a pas fini d'avoir des ennuis avec elle !

-Pauvre malheureux Erik ! soupirèrent les femmes.

Camélia serra les poings. C'était ce que son idiote de mère avait dit avant de partir avec Raoul, et d'abandonner Erik. Elle hâta le pas, et compris pourquoi sa maman adorée ne voulait pas prendre le thé avec ces hypocrites ! Et puis bon, elle non plus ne voulait pas l'une de ces chipies pour belle-mère !

--

des petits bonus, avec des

citations du livre.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
